


[83line/澈特] 占有欲

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Series: 占有欲 [1]
Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 30岁占有欲强总裁澈 x 25岁被迫下海mb特中间微虐 HE
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: 占有欲 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084526
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

本章二句话源声

(1)

“soulmate”的门外....

一辆价值不菲的车停在了”soulmate”的门外, 车门被司机打开, 车上下来了一个男人, 高级的西装, 昂贵的皮鞋, 却也比不上那个男人美轮美奂的容貌, 男人挥挥手示意司机先行离开, 自己迈脚走进了”soulmate”.

“soulmate”是城中众多富豪明星喜欢来消遣的地方, 采用会员制度, 能成为会员的人个个身份都非富则贵, 聘请的员工全都要经过严厉的背景调查, 多年来也不是没有人想混进去, 但”soulmate”的老板是城中首富的儿子崔始源, 没有多少人敢惹上马氏集团, 况且崔始源的另一半金钟云结婚前还是黑道中数一数二的狠角色, 虽然结婚后淡出了江湖, 但一声令下, 为他卖命的人恐怕能堆满一条街.

说起来, “soulmate”之所以能吸引那么多达官贵人, 除了高私隐度外, 最重要的还是表面看起来是家酒吧的”soulmate”, 其实还提供特别的服务, 简单而言, 只要你付得起钱, 想要什么样的男人就有什么样的男人.

「金总!好久不见了!今晚还是老样子吗?」金希澈一走进店内, 店长申东熙就赶紧的凑了上前, 金希澈冷淡地瞄了一眼笑盈盈的人, 轻轻地嗯了一声就往平常的房间走去了.

申东熙转身就忙着为金希澈打点, 金希澈是他们崔老板的好朋友, 家里又是仅次于马氏集团的地位, 他自然是不敢怠慢, 这位金总每次来都不多说话, 对服侍他的mb外表没什么要求, 就只有一个必须的条件, 那就是必须是处子, 听他老板说金希澈是个有严重洁癖的人, 就连房间都要求包起来, 不能让其他人踏入半步...

按理说这样有洁癖的人是不会来这种地方的, 但奈何他最近开始接手了家里的生意, 压力大得很, 憋得要死又不想在外面随便找人来发泄, 才在多年好友崔始源的提议下来了这里, 其实他也就来过二次, 虽然相对来说的确比较干净安全, 但如非必要, 他还是不愿意接触这些陌生人的.

「叩叩」

「您好...请问..我可以进来吗?」外面传来了清脆又柔和的声音, 金希澈觉得比上次那个嗲声嗲气想攀上他好一劳永逸的mb好多了.

「进来吧!」金希澈正背对着门口的位置, 房门关上时, 他正拉扯着自己脖子上的领带.

「要...要不要我...帮...帮您?」身后人战战兢兢的声音引起了金希澈的好奇心, 转身一看, 一个头低得整张脸都看不清的人站在了他的身后.

「你不抬头要怎么帮我?」金希澈觉得面前的人有点可爱, 和之前那二个一进门就急着献媚讨好他的mb不太一样.

「啊?啊...对...对不起!」面前的男孩慌乱地抬起了头, 金希澈看了一眼, 是个好看的人呢.

他不是没见过好看的人, 甚至他自己就是别人眼中好看到要惊叹的那种人, 但和他那种带有攻击性的好看不一样, 面前的男孩是那种让人很舒服, 忍不住想多看二眼的好看.

白晢干净的皮肤, 圆圆的眼睛, 高挺的鼻子, 个子不高, 却有着一双穿上裤子都掩盖不了的长腿, 看起来还挺瘦的, 整个人看起来都蛮柔弱的, 尤其是他现在紧紧握着自己衣角的双手.

「叫什么名字?」金希澈大概也没发现自己这晚有点不一样, 过去二次都从来没有和mb有过多的交谈, 除了简单的指令外, 近乎零交流...二次都是让人自己脱好了趴在床上, 连样子都懒得多看一眼, 完事了也是直接把人赶下床让人洗完澡就离开, 一句话也没多说.

「朴...朴正洙...」面前的男孩看起来很紧张, 双眼总避开他的眼神, 漂亮的眼睛上, 浓密的眼睫毛轻轻地颤着.

「朴正洙....蛮好听的!不是说要帮我吗?」金希澈抬起头把好看的脖子露了出来, 男孩连忙应了声犹豫了二下还是伸手抓住了他的领带, 金希澈低头一看, 呼吸喷洒在朴正洙的指尖, 惹得男孩的指尖忍不住的颤抖了一下.

「你很紧张吗?」金希澈握住了朴正洙微微颤抖的手.

「对...有一点...申店长说一定要好好服侍您, 我怕...怕...」朴正洙说到一半才意识到自己好像不应该这样说, 抿着嘴巴不敢再说下去.

「怕疼?」金希澈几乎是不带半点疑问地问.

「嗯!我很怕疼...我担心我忍不住喊疼的话, 您会不高兴...」面前的男孩似乎有点不好意思, 伸手挠了挠自己的头, 金希澈微微一笑, 伸手轻轻地摸上了比他矮上小半个头的人的头顶.

「别怕!我会轻一点, 尽量不让你疼的好不好?」金希澈的声音带上了点温柔, 面前的男孩毫不掩饰地笑了起来, 一抹甜美的梨窝撞进了金希澈的眼眸, 纯真的模样差点让金希澈忘了他们正身处在什么地方.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

朴正洙浑身赤裸地躺在宽敞的大床上, 身上的衣服早已被面前同样赤裸的男人扔在了一旁的椅子上, 双腿被微微分开, 男人纤长的手指沾了点润滑剂在他穴口按压了几下后轻轻推进了他的体内, 本就不该被异物进入的甬道紧致到难以动作.

金希澈抬头看了一眼咬着下唇疼得滑下泪水的人, 停下了手上的动作, 凑上前轻轻吻上了朴正洙的眼角.

「你要放松一点...不然会受伤的...」金希澈轻轻地抚着那柔软的发丝.

「对不起...我...我忍不住...」朴正洙双唇微微颤抖, 金希澈低头吻上了那双微颤的唇, 直到感觉身下的人开始放松才又继续着手上的动作.

一指很快就顺畅地在后穴里进出, 金希澈试探着又伸进了一指, 开始柔软的穴肉迅速调整好地接纳了它, 身下的人脸上开始泛红, 呼吸也变得急速起来.

金希澈放开了那双柔软得让他差点舍不得离开的双唇, 轻吻一点一点地从下巴来到了胸膛, 舌头围绕着乳头扫了一圈, 甜腻的一声呻吟声从意志逐渐粉碎的人口中漏出.

「别忍住...你的声音很好听...我喜欢听...」金希澈看着朴正洙的脸不意外地又更红了一点, 重新低头把那一点红樱含进嘴里, 手下的动作也没停止, 还不忘又增加了二指, 床上的人听话地没再咬着下唇忍耐, 止不住的呻吟声和娇喘声一时间充斥了整个房间.

看了眼身下人硬挺地竖了起来的分身, 金希澈抽出了后穴中的四指, 后穴忽然传来的空虚感让朴正洙难耐地扭了扭腰, 男人轻轻一笑, 滚烫的肉棒抵在了一张一合的穴口, 缓缓地推了进去.

「啊!金总!好疼!」朴正洙忍不住地抓紧了身下的被单, 额头全是细细的冷汗, 穴肉不自觉地收缩了起来, 金希澈被吸得不禁倒抽了一口气, 伸手揉了揉朴正洙紧绷着的腰线.

「放轻松就好...别叫我金总了, 叫我希澈吧!」金希澈的手从朴正洙的纤腰移到了下腹的位置, 握上了因疼痛而软回去了一半的分身, 有节奏地上下撸动着, 没多久, 分身就又重新硬了起来.

「嗯...嗯...希澈...我...我好像有点奇怪...」朴正洙张开嘴喘息的样子太美, 金希澈捞起朴正洙的后腰吻了上去, 嘴巴被堵住难以呼吸, 朴正洙的鼻息全都喷洒在金希澈的脸上, 硕大忍不住又涨了一圈.

「那里奇怪了?正洙告诉我...那里觉得奇怪了?」担心身下的人被自己弄疼, 金希澈忍下了想用力顶撞的冲动, 温柔的替朴正洙抹去了快要滴进眼睛的细汗.

「里面...嗯...很奇怪...很痒...」朴正洙的话引得金希澈轻轻一笑, 握住了朴正洙纤细的腰就开始了轻轻的抽动.

「啊哈!嗯..啊!希澈啊...啊...希澈...」从未经历过情事的人轻轻甩着头, 难以描述的快感像电流般让他全身都酥酥麻麻的, 双手无助地寻找着依靠, 金希澈把人捞起搂在怀里, 朴正洙漂亮的锁骨吸引着他, 低头在人的锁骨上啜吮出一个又一个的吻痕.

「啊!」朴正洙的呻吟声在肉棒碾过某一点时变了调, 金希澈掐着人的腰, 对准着那点凸点就是一阵顶弄, 朴正洙爽得不能说话, 只能抱紧了金希澈承受着身下猛烈的撞击.

耳边的呻吟声过于动听, 金希澈的忍耐力被面前的人勾得所剩无几, 撞击的力度一下比一下重, 敏感点被狠狠顶弄, 朴正洙再也忍不住地颤抖着射在了金希澈的小腹上.

金希澈拿起旁边的纸草草擦了擦肚子上的白浊, 把朴正洙放回床上, 顶开双腿又重新顶了进去, 刚高潮的身体还很敏感, 朴正洙忍不住呻吟着弓起了身体, 金希澈整根拔出又整根插入, 囊袋随着抽插一下下地拍打在朴正洙的屁股上, 被撞得微微发红的屁股更加挑起了金希澈的欲望.

把朴正洙的双腿分得更开, 牵上朴正洙的手作为据力点, 身下开始又快又重地撞击着穴肉里的凸起, 朴正洙的双腿不自觉地圈上了金希澈的腰.

「啊!希...希澈...慢点...慢一点!嗯!」朴正洙体内的敏感点被不断攻击, 快感来袭得太频密, 就连脚指头都在卷缩, 可即将高潮的男人无暇顾及身下人的求饶, 撞击的速度反而愈来愈快.

「啊!不行...嗯...不行了...啊...好像..又...啊哈...又要去了...啊!」再次高潮的身体收缩着后穴中的穴肉, 金希澈重重顶弄了几下后也一记深顶抵着穴肉射了出来, 精液烫得还在高潮余温中的人忍不住又颤抖了几下.

金希澈伏在朴正洙的肩上喘着气, 不同的呼吸频率却同样的急速, 金希澈顺了顺身下人汗湿了的浏海, 含住人的唇又是一阵缠绵的热吻, 朴正洙依然乖顺地任由金希澈伸手扣紧了他的腰.

「你还好吗?不好意思...后来有点没忍住...」金希澈把肉棒从后穴里抽出, 精液从后穴涌出, 流过微微发红的穴口沾到了床上.

「我还好!不疼!」朴正洙温柔的一笑, 梨窝又一次映在金希澈的眼眸里, 柔和得像夏日里的一抹微风.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

海海出场~

(3)

后来, 他们又在梳妆台和沙发上都做了一次, 直到听着浴室传来的潺潺水声, 躺在床上的金希澈这才清醒了一点, 今晚的他实在太不对劲, 不知道是公司的麻烦事太多才让他压力过大以至行为异常, 还是今天这个mb既纯真又乖巧实在是太合他的胃口, 而且还总是勾人而不自知也有点可爱...

反正就结果而言, 他今天确实是不太对劲, 什么洁癖什么原则通通被他抛在了脑海, 欲望彷彿被推到了最高点, 身下的人彷彿怎么要都不够, 要不是惦记着这是朴正洙的第一晚, 他都差点不舍得把人抱进浴室.

浴室的门被打开, 朴正洙赤着脚走了出来, 水珠滑过他的大腿, 他穿来的衣服全被弄脏了, 身上穿着浴室里唯一备用的衬衫, 朴正洙很瘦小, 衬衫被他穿在身上松垮垮的, 衬衫的下摆刚好把要遮盖的地方都遮盖了, 虽然不能做大的动作, 但也无妨, 他只要回到员工休息室就有替换的裤子了.

「那...希澈我先走了...」朴正洙笑着对床上的人说, 金希澈别过脸没敢再看他一眼, 只轻轻地嗯了一声, 天知道他只是看了一眼就又硬了, 要是再看一眼, 他怕是再也不肯放人离开了.

朴正洙离开后, 金希澈也不想再在那张满是污渍的床上躺着了, 去浴室洗了个澡后就换好衣服离开了房间, 走往大门的脚迈了几步后又停了下来, 转身向崔始源的办公室走了过去.

「正洙你要发了!王总看中你了!你真幸运, 第一晚就一客接一客...你不是急着要钱吗?记得好好服侍王总, 要是王总满意你了, 以后你就不用愁了...」经过员工休息区时, 金希澈碰巧撇见了申东熙笑意盈盈的嘴脸, 也不知道是不是申东熙的嘴脸太虚伪了, 金希澈的心里不明所以的有点堵.

「是, 申店长!」朴正洙的身上已经重新换上了干净的衣服, 纯白的上衣和裤子把人衬托得像天使一样, 只是嘴角的笑容有点牵强, 牵强到连梨窝都变得不动人了.

「不用去了, 我要包他!」来不及多思考, 金希澈在还没回过神前, 人就已经出现在了申东熙和朴正洙的面前了, 也不知道为什么, 但一想到其他人也能看到朴正洙娇喘的样子, 他就很不爽, 他不想让那个什么王总碰他, 严格来说, 他不希望让任何人碰他.

「希澈?」朴正洙看见金希澈的时候有点懵, 他本来还以为他们之间再也不会见面了, 毕竟金希澈的喜好, 这里的人早就给他说过了.

申东熙听到朴正洙对金希澈的称呼猛的瞪大了双眼, 刚想开口教训朴正洙, 却发现面前的金总并未有半点不满, 纵然心里早被吓到说不出话来, 但多年的经验和阅历还是让他迅速地收拾好了自己的心情.

「金总!您的意思是?」申东熙重新挂上笑盈盈的笑容凑到金希澈的身边.

「我说我要包养他!价钱不是问题, 我会再跟始源谈的..但我希望他能搬去我那儿住, 而且...我不希望他再接别的客!」金希澈的态度强势且不容拒绝, 申东熙自然也不敢得罪老板的多年好友, 连忙笑着弯腰点头.

「今晚我还有事, 你先回去好好休息一下...明天你把要带的东西收拾好, 晚上9点我让人来”soulmate”的门口接你...随便带点衣物就行, 其他的我再给你买!知道吗?」金希澈看向还有点懵的朴正洙, 伸手轻轻在人那一头柔软的头发上摸了摸, 朴正洙被突然凑近的俊脸惹得脸上微微发红, 水灵的眼睛眨了眨, 乖巧地点了点头.

第二天晚上...

“soulmate”的门口...

朴正洙手上推着一个小行李箱, 换上了日常打扮的他穿着T裇和牛仔裤站在了”soulmate”的正门, 似乎与华丽的大门和身边进进出出的达官贵人格格不入, 朴正洙低着头有些尴尬却又不敢走远半步.

「朴先生?」听到声音的朴正洙连忙抬起头, 一个长着一张娃娃脸的男人微笑着看向他, 朴正洙紧张的心跳止不住地加速, 双手拽紧了自己的裤子点了点头.

「您好!我叫李东海, 是金先生的助理, 金先生让我来接您的!朴先生, 您的行李都在这儿了吗?」李东海似乎也感觉到了朴正洙的紧张, 又冲朴正洙友善地笑了笑.

「啊?对!我的行李不多...」朴正洙低头看了看自己身边小小的行李箱, 的确, 他的行李不多, 除了一些衣服和日常用品外, 大概就只有一本小时候的相册了...

「我..我自己就可以了!」朴正洙见李东海伸手接过他身边的行李箱, 连忙走上前想着把行李箱接回来, 行李箱被李东海拿在了离自己比较远的地方.

「金先生交代我必须好好接待您的!要是被他发现了, 我可是会丢工作的!」李东海伸手挡在嘴巴前, 彷彿在说悄悄话的可爱模样逗得朴正洙微微的一笑, 李东海征了征, 似乎开始有点理解老板这次为什么会栽了.

朴正洙不好意思再推托, 李东海帮着他把行李放到了车上, 又打开车门让朴正洙坐到后座上, 才回到驾驶座上扣上安全带.

「朴先生要是累了可以先休息一下, 金先生住的地方离这边有点远, 至少也要三十分钟的车程...有什么需要的话, 请随便跟我说!对了!朴先生您笑起来, 很好看!」好看到从来不把人带回家的老板都要破例, 李东海没把后面的话说出口, 跟在金希澈的身边好几年了, 他清楚知道什么该说什么不该说.

车子缓缓驶着, 时间一分一秒的流逝, 朴正洙看向窗外的动作使得脖子有点发酸, 往后轻轻靠在靠垫上, 闭上眼睛, 失去了分散注意力的风景, 心脏处传来的心跳声似乎更明显了, 即将要和几乎陌生的男人展开同居的生活, 光是这个认知就足够他紧张了, 更别提他们之间的关系是建基于金钱上的...

其实对方是金希澈, 他还是觉得很庆幸的, 比起让其他一个又一个不同而又陌生的男人触碰他, 被金希澈包养实在好上太多了, 毕竟金希澈长得很好看啊, 而且待他也很温柔, 技术也很不错...

李东海的叫唤声唤回了他的思绪, , 睁起眼睛一看才发现车子已经停在了一间别墅前, 李东海下车为他打开了车门, 拿上行李领着他走到了别墅的门前, 伸手按下门铃后, 向朴正洙微微弯腰后就转身回到了车上扬长而去了, 面前的门缓缓打开了, 朴正洙把视线从已经看不到车子踪影的马路上收了回来.

「你来了?进来吧!」金希澈似乎刚刚洗完澡, 头发上还带着水珠, 打开门的一瞬间, 空气传来了玫瑰的洗发露和西柚的淋浴露香气.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

朴正洙跟随着金希澈进到了别墅里, 庞大的屋子里用上了黑色和白色为主调, 时尚又简约, 金希澈带着他在别墅一层转了一圈, 除了厨房和客饭厅外, 还有一间大大的电影房, 金希澈接过他手上的行李箱, 领着他走到了上一层.

「这是我的房间, 对面的是我的书房, 隔壁的是你的房间, 时间紧迫没能怎样装潢, 你晚点看看想怎么装饰都可以...」金希澈的话让朴正洙有点受宠若惊, 兴奋地冲进了房间, 房间基本分成了二半, 一半放了一张看起来就很舒适的床, 另一半放了个衣橱外还有一张小小的梳妆台, 整个房间都是他最喜欢的白色, 角落处还有个小小的套厕.

「也不知道你喜欢什么颜色, 那天看你穿白色很好看, 就帮你把房间装潢成白色了...要是你不喜欢, 我可以找人再换的...」金希澈看着朴正洙在房间里开心地转着, 脸上悄悄地挂上了笑容.

「我喜欢!我最喜欢白色了!」朴正洙转过身来时, 嘴角旁的梨窝过于漂亮, 等金希澈反应过来时, 怀里的人已经被吻得快不能呼吸了, 金希澈不得不放开怀里人的双唇, 又意犹未尽地低下头又吻了吻, 双手在人的背上磨擦着, 怀里的人缺氧得满脸潮红, 几乎全靠他的怀抱才不至于倒在地上.

「你先整理一下换下衣服, 我在楼下等你...」金希澈依依不舍地又在朴正洙的唇舔舐了几下, 被扣紧了腰的朴正洙这才感觉到了那鼓成一团的东西.

金希澈离开房间后, 朴正洙在房间里转个不停, 看金希澈刚刚的反应, 待会儿应该会发生点什么吧, 那他现在是不是该去洗个澡?可是金希澈说会在楼下等他啊...洗澡的话, 会不会让他等太久了?

最终朴正洙还是洗了个澡, 怕金希澈等得久, 头也没敢洗, 随便拿起花洒冲了几下身体就套上衣服赶着下楼去了.

金希澈拿着手机坐在沙发上, 手上捧着个平板一脸认真的模样似乎更帅了, 朴正洙不可否认, 第一眼见到金希澈时, 之所以紧张成那样, 除了因为害怕, 也有一部份是因为他真的太帅了....

意思到自己正倚在楼梯的转角处一脸花痴地盯着沙发上的人看, 朴正洙收回了目光, 深呼了一口气, 双手摆在膝盖上, 挺直了腰坐在了沙发的另一端, 沙发上的人似乎这才发现到他, 揉了揉有些发酸的眼头, 把平板放在了沙发旁的小柜子上, 转头看着坐得端庄不敢看他一眼的人, 忍不住轻轻的一笑, 觉得朴正洙实在是太可爱了.

「过来啊...」金希澈轻拍了一下身旁的位子, 朴正洙被吓了一跳, 身体微微地颤了颤, 却也没敢耽误地起身走近了金希澈, 刚想坐下, 被金希澈猛地拉住了手腕, 跌坐在了人的大腿上, 腰身被扣紧, 朴正洙下意识地环住了金希澈的脖子, 想把手放下来, 却又被金希澈抓着重新放了回去.

「你很怕我吗?是不是我昨天把你折腾怕了?」金希澈柔声地问着怀里始终不肯看向他的人.

「没有!希澈...很温柔...一点都没有折腾我...」朴正洙下意识地抬头否认, 触碰到金希澈的眼神又眨了眨眼睛再次低下了头, 金希澈挑起了他的下巴迫他看着自己.

「那你告诉我...昨天舒不舒服?」金希澈的手指在朴正洙的后颈处磨蹭着, 朴正洙的脸颊微微一红, 诚实地点了点头.

「那我以后都让你舒服好不好?」金希澈轻轻地吻着朴正洙的喉结, 手伸进朴正洙的裤头, 隔着内裤揉捏着温热的性器, 朴正洙下意识地往后缩了一下, 被金希澈扣紧了腰巩固在了怀里, 纤长的手指伸进内裤里上下撸动, 指尖刮过前端, 朴正洙忍不住颤抖, 靠在金希澈的怀里低声呻吟着, 金希澈低头在怀里人的耳边轻吻着, 手上的速度却愈来愈快, 没多久, 朴正洙就喘息着射在了内裤里.

高潮后的朴正洙还回不过神, 软乎乎地趴在金希澈的身上, 直到金希澈把手从裤子里抽出, 看着人手上的黏稠, 才对于自己衣衫整齐地被人手淫到射这件事后知后觉地羞红了脸.

「昨天做了好几次, 你那里肯定还肿着, 今天我就不进去了...你帮我用口吧...我教你...」金希澈引导着朴正洙解开了他的皮带, 裤子跌落在地上, 硕大胀得厉害地鼓成了一大包被包裹在裤子里, 内裤被扯下的瞬间, 肉棒弹着出来, 前端渗出的透明液体沾在了朴正洙的睫毛上, 朴正洙无辜又无助的抬头看了金希澈一眼, 金希澈忍无可忍地掐住朴正洙的脸颊插了进去.

「嗯...对....再收紧一点...嗯...舌头舔一下下面的...啊...正洙学得很好...嗯...哈....」朴正洙的确有点天份, 金希澈不过简单教了几句, 朴正洙就马上学会了, 温热的口腔收缩着包裹住烫热的柱身, 舌头时不时地伸出舔舐着二个囊袋, 金希澈忍不住地按着朴正洙的后脑勺像性交那样在口腔里抽插着, 腰挺动得愈发厉害, 龟头滑进喉咙, 金希澈爽得按住朴正洙的后脑勺低吟, 朴正洙察觉到金希澈的反应, 强忍着喉咙的不适, 一下一下地收缩着喉咙的肌肉, 金希澈没忍多久, 肉棒来不及抽出, 精液射在了朴正洙的脸上, 好看的梨窝上沾上了属于他的精液, 才刚释放的硕大又重新的硬了回来., 金希澈从未试过那么想进入一个人.

扯着朴正洙从地上站了起来, 让人跪趴在沙发上, 一把拉下那人的内裤, 又红又肿的穴口一张一合地在他眼前绽放, 无比地吸引着他用力挺进那温热的甬道, 可他没错过身下人微微颤抖的举动, 那一刻, 金希澈的理智回了笼, 最终, 金希澈还是忍住了, 只在朴正洙的大腿根间磨擦着再次高潮.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

(5)

朴正洙吃完了最后一口拉面, 走进厨房把碗洗了, 又倒了一杯温水坐回了客厅, 双手握紧了杯身, 温水隔着杯子传递到了冰凉的指尖, 首尔已经渐渐踏入了寒冬, 入冬后的温度到了夜晚大概只有几度, 金希澈早就交代过今晚要去应酬会很晚才回来, 他闲着没事做, 只好拿着手机窝在沙发上等金希澈回家.

原来不知不觉已经过去三个月了, 当初搬进来的时候, 还是穿着T裇多走二步都会流汗的天气, 如今已经是穿上毛衣都会冷得颤抖的天气了.

这三个月以来, 金希澈待他都很好, 好到有时候他都快要忘记自己的身份了, 金希澈平日里很忙, 所以基本上白天的时候, 他可以做任何他想做的事情, 搬来的第二天晚上, 金希澈就把一张无上限的卡交给了他, 让他想买什么想做什么就刷这张卡就可以, 虽然卡是无上限的, 不过朴正洙其实也就是拿来吃个饭或买点日常用品...

家里每天早上都会有佣人来打扫也不用他费心, 不过他留意到, 金希澈似乎不太喜欢他和其他人过于亲近, 上次他和其中一个佣人聊天时, 金希澈的脸色马上就板了起来...

每天晚上, 不管多忙金希澈都会回家, 有时候他们抱着抱着就会亲到了床上去, 也有些时候, 金希澈就只是搂着他在电影房看完一部电影再抱着他上房睡上一觉, 说是为他准备的房间, 可事实上除了摆放个人物品外, 他根本就没在自己的床上睡过一晚.

朴正洙每天过得悠哉游哉的, 对此朴正洙觉得有些愧疚, 所以有些时候, 他会在金希澈上班时去超市买菜然后煮一顿好吃的等人回家, 朴正洙还记得金希澈第一次看到那一桌他煮了一晚上的菜时, 惊喜写满了一脸, 迫不及待地把他环在大腿上, 夹了一口菜放进嘴里, 又夹了一点喂进了他的嘴里, 一整顿饭就这样你一口我一口的被他们吃进了肚子里.

后来的每一次, 金希澈都和第一次一样, 把他环在怀里, 直到桌上的盘子全部被清空, 朴正洙其实每一次都很感动, 甚至有时候他会有种错觉觉得自己很幸福, 他知道他不应该, 可是他控制不了, 他清楚自己的身份, 却还是没能控制自己地爱上了金希澈...

门外传来汽车引擎的声音带回了朴正洙的思绪, 放下手机穿上拖鞋急步走向了玄关处, 急切地打开大门, 李东海吃力地扶着醉倒的金希澈正打算开门, 朴正洙连忙上前一起把金希澈扶到了沙发上, 朴正洙跑进厨房拿来了热毛巾替人擦了擦脸, 刚想转身去厨房给人弄点什么解酒时, 却被细白的手拽住了手腕.

「坐上来...」金希澈拍了拍自己的大腿, 满脸通红地看向朴正洙, 看见这样的场景, 李东海识相地转身关上了门默默地离开了.

「干嘛?我要去给你弄解酒汤啊!」朴正洙听话地提起了腿跨坐在金希澈的大腿上, 金希澈的双手抚上朴正洙的腰侧轻轻地磨蹭着, 私密处抵着身下人的大腿根, 微微抬头的硬物顶得穴口不自觉地收缩了一下, 被调教过的甬道期待着被贯穿填满.

「我不要解酒汤...我只想要你...正洙...你陪我做点运动解解酒就好...」金希澈扒开朴正洙的毛衣外套, 隔着睡衣准确地找到了胸前的红樱舔舐着, 和舌头温软的触感不同, 睡衣粗糙的质地包裹住被舔硬的乳尖, 另一边的乳头也没被冷落, 被男人探进衣服内的手指揉捏着, 冰冷的指尖刺激了乳尖, 迅速地挺立了起来, 被男人的指甲轻轻刮弄着.

朴正洙乖巧地攀着金希澈的肩膀, 无助地仰着头承受着胸前传递而来的快感, 后穴分泌出肠液为接下来要发生的事做着准备, 朴正洙被挑逗得难耐极了, 捧起了金希澈的头与其对视, 下唇被轻轻咬着, 暗示性十足地前后扭动着腰蹭着身下愈加硬挺的硬物.

纯情的天使堕落起来最是诱惑, 金希澈拉下朴正洙的头急切地把嘴唇贴了上去, 强势却不失温柔地啃咬着双唇, 撬开牙齿卷着软舌, 朴正洙的舌头被啜吮得发麻, 下意识的往后缩, 被金希澈再次卷着带了出来.

挂在臂弯上的毛衣外套过于碍事, 金希澈胡乱地扯了几下把毛衣扔到了地上, 又重新对着嘴唇啃了上去, 视线被阻挡, 摸了几下才摸到了睡衣上的钮釦, 解了几次也解不开, 索性一把把衣服扯开, 钮釦崩得一地都是, 皮肤忽然直接接触到冰冷的空气惹得朴正洙忍不住打了个寒颤.

知道朴正洙怕冷, 即使满腔酒意又蓄势待发, 金希澈仍然体贴地托起了朴正洙的屁股, 抱着人走向了楼上的卧室, 朴正洙被挑逗得整个人都迷迷糊糊的, 金希澈喝了酒的身体比平常体温更高, 朴正洙下意识地就把自己整个人都窝进金希澈的怀里, 双手乖巧地环上了金希澈的脖子.

打开卧室的暖气, 把迷迷糊糊的人放到床上, 扯下那人身上仅剩的裤子, 情欲高涨的人下意识伸手寻找着他, 金希澈三扒两拨地把自己脱了个清光, 欺身压上柔软的躯体, 双唇从脖子一路吻到下腹, 烙下一个又一个象征着身下人是他的所有物的烙印.

纤长的手指探进狭窄的甬道, 早已被调教得习惯被占有的后穴分泌了不少肠液, 穴肉湿软着轻易就接纳了异物的探进, 抽出手指, 换上硬挺的肉棒缓缓推进了深处, 空虚的甬道终于被填满了, 朴正洙情不自禁地呻吟着, 金希澈俯下了身吻住了那双好看的薄唇, 身下人那勾人的呻吟声被堵在喉咙里, 哼哼唧唧的声音从鼻子不停钻出, 双腿勾上金希澈的后腰, 惹得金希澈忍不住地掐紧了他的腰侧又快又狠地挺动着腰, 朴正洙被顶弄得双腿发软, 无力再环在后腰的双腿停在了半空, 随着一下下的撞击无力地晃动着.

金希澈低吼着抵着甬道的深处射了进去, 滚烫的精液刷在敏感的内壁上, 朴正洙一阵痉挛也抓紧了金希澈的头发射了出来.

高潮后的朴正洙喘着气瘫软在床上, 金希澈抱着他翻了个身, 体重让体内再次硬挺起来的肉棒顶得更深, 金希澈挺动着腰把身上的人顶得东歪西倒的, 朴正洙只能伸手抵住金希澈的胸膛才不至于倒下.

「你说我喝下去的酒精是不是通过我射给你的精液都转给你了呢?不然我怎么觉得我清醒了一点呢?那看来我该多射进去给你才行...」喝醉酒的人说话没半点节制, 荤话随口就来惹得朴正洙羞耻得耳朵都要红了, 身下的撞击一下比一下重, 朴正洙只能抛开无用的羞耻心, 趴下去抱紧金希澈承受一波又波快要把他吞没的快感.

把身上像无尾熊一样窝在自己身上的人从浴室抱到了床上, 关上了灯, 掀开棉被钻了进去, 刚刚被弄昏过去的人这会儿才醒了过来, 转身像个婴儿一样把自己像平日那样窝进他的怀里, 金希澈大手一揽把人抱得更紧.

「明天我不用回公司, 能陪你一整天...你有那里想去的吗?」金希澈的声音在朴正洙的耳边传出, 低沉又温柔的声音像让人安神的安眠曲一样, 让本就迷迷糊糊的人睡意更浓.

「想去南怡岛....」朴正洙说话都带上了浓浓的鼻音, 双眼放弃挣扎地直接闭上了.

「好...那快睡吧!」金希澈轻轻在朴正洙的额头上印上一吻, 也跟着一起闭上了眼睛.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

(6)

朴正洙把头从金希澈的身后探出来了一点, 缓缓地把眼睛睁开了一点, 在看到前方大概二十几层楼的高度后, 又吓得闭起了双眼, 双手拽紧了金希澈身上的悠闲运动服.

金希澈转身把身后微微发抖的朴正洙环在胸前, 白哲的手指拢了拢朴正洙被蹭乱的头发后, 停留在朴正洙的后颈处轻轻安抚着.

「要是怕了, 我们可以下去坐船啊...」金希澈微笑着向朴正洙提议, 朴正洙下意识地把头拧了一下, 却又抿着嘴一脸不情愿, 金希澈偷瞄了一下, 觉得面前的人把脑海里想的事情几乎全写在了脸上实在是太可爱了.

刚刚就是朴正洙坚持说去南怡岛一定要坐高空飞索的, 金希澈明明记得朴正洙有恐高症, 可看朴正洙一脸坚持的样子, 金希澈也就没有说什么, 现在看来, 分明就是个又要害怕又贪玩的小朋友.

「你啊...等我一下!」金希澈捏了捏朴正洙的鼻尖, 转身跑到了工作人员的旁边不知道在商讨着什么, 没多久又跑了回来, 牵着朴正洙的手跑到了工作人员的旁边, 工作人员让金希澈先坐上高空飞索的椅子上, 朴正洙一脸不知所措地看着工作人员给金希澈系上了绳子.

「过来啊!」金希澈转过身向他招了招手.

「我...」朴正洙欲言又止, 总觉得心里恐慌极了, 心扑通扑通地跳得飞快.

「别怕, 有我在!」金希澈温柔地笑着, 脸上刻上了浅浅的酒窝.

别怕, 有我在...这句话象是有魔力一样, 把朴正洙心中巨大的恐惧感瞬间化为乌有, 把手伸向了金希澈递过来的手, 金希澈拉过他抱在了大腿上, 背部紧贴着金希澈温暖的胸口, 一下又一下平稳的心跳声安抚着他, 腰间不知何时被系上了安全绳索, 等到朴正洙回过神时, 他们已经在半空中飞翔着, 不知道是不是在担心他会害怕, 朴正洙觉得金希澈此刻环在他腰间的手臂比平常扣得更紧.

整个过程其实并没有很长时间, 几乎不到一分钟就已经到了, 可朴正洙觉得这短暂的一分钟, 因为金希澈的关系, 而变得不平凡, 大概是值得他在半夜凌晨拿出来不停回想回味的那一种回忆.

界乎于深秋和初冬的南怡岛有着一年中最美丽的景色, 放眼望去, 是道路旁的两排橘黄色和棕红色交错的枫叶林, 中间的路上铺满了橘色红色的落叶, 明明本是悲情的飘落, 却因为满街的情侣和家人而变得充满了温情.

金希澈和朴正洙在码头旁边的小店里租了一辆情侣用的双人座自行车, 前座的人是要负责控制方向和平衡的, 后面的人只需要用力踩就行, 朴正洙也没多想, 直接就坐上了后座, 却见金希澈迟疑着久久也不上座.

「那个....我不是很会...」金希澈挠挠头似乎有点不好意思, 耳朵微微发红, 金希澈在朴正洙面前素来是游刃有余的, 朴正洙看着面前难得腼腆的人忍不住噗的一声笑了出来, 下一秒, 下唇被面前的人轻轻咬住, 金希澈俊俏的脸被放到了最大.

「敢笑我?回去好好收拾你!」金希澈的话让朴正洙的脸颊泛起了红晕, 漂亮的狐狸眼睛此刻一眨一眨的不知道该看向那里, 金希澈揽上后座上的人的腰, 低头贴上了柔软的双唇, 朴正洙顺从地闭起了眼睛, 一双纤细的手攀上了金希澈的肩膀, 棕红色的枫叶轻轻蹭过朴正洙的指尖, 又擦过金希澈的臂弯, 最后随风悠悠飘去.

二人就像普通情侣那样在南怡岛上踩着自行车, 到处都是胜似油画般美丽的景色, 正午的阳光加上踩了好一阵子的自行车, 急速上升的体温让朴正洙不禁扯了扯今天早上出门前才被金希澈强制围在脖子上的红色围巾.

围巾最终被金希澈伸手解了下来, 无处安放, 结果又环在了自己的脖子上, 朴正洙悄悄往后撇了一眼, 红色的围巾跟金希澈明亮耀眼的美貌很匹配, 而且那还是仍然残留着自己气息的围巾.

朴正洙想着想着就分了神, 没被控制好方向的自行车往一旁倾斜, 朴正洙回过神来想要重新控制好方向却已经来不及了, 车头撞向路旁的一棵枫树后往一边倒去, 朴正洙眼看就要摔在地上了, 紧紧闭上了双眼, 可迎接他的却不是坚硬的土地, 而是金希澈温暖的怀抱.

金希澈赶在朴正洙倒在地上的前一刻, 跳下了自行车把朴正洙整个人环在怀中, 幸好他也没受什么伤, 就是摔在地上的背有点疼.

朴正洙没想到金希澈会这样做, 心里感动的稀里糊涂的, 红红的眼眶一瞬间蓄满了泪水, 金希澈还以为朴正洙那里受伤了, 拉着人左看看右看看的, 朴正洙摇摇头不知道该如何解释, 索性就不解释了, 双手捧着金希澈的脸就凑上前吻了上去.

突如其来的吻让金希澈愣了一下, 随即就扣紧了朴正洙的腰加深了这个吻的力度, 大姆指在朴正洙的脸颊上安抚着.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

(7)

「歡迎光臨!請坐請坐!」金希澈牽着朴正洙的手走進了附近的一家小吃店, 店家連忙上前熱情地招待着二人坐在了靠近門口的一張小圓桌上.

二人面對面地坐了下來, 才剛坐下, 金希澈的手機就響了起來, 金希澈示意朴正洙先點菜, 手捂着電話小聲地和公司的下屬交代着事情的處理方法, 眼睛卻不自覺地一直飄向悄悄在桌子底下搓手取暖的朴正洙.

匆匆把通話結束掉, 金希澈拉過了椅子坐到了朴正洙的身邊, 把脖子上的紅色圍巾扯下來了一半在朴正洙的脖子上繞了二圈, 朴正洙冰冷的雙手被握進了金希澈的掌心, 溫度透過手掌心傳遞到朴正洙的手上, 凍得僵硬的手漸漸地被捂得暖和.

朴正洙的臉頰泛起微微的紅暈, 不僅身體被捂暖了, 就連心也被暖得一塌糊塗, 他坐的這個位子其實是個通風的位子, 冷風一直從打開了一條縫的門口鑽進來撲向他, 他本就怕冷, 沒想到金希澈竟然留意到了還搬到他的身邊為他擋風.

下單的食物很快就被店家端了上來, 小小的食店能點的都是些簡單又廉價的小吃, 可老闆的廚藝高超, 做法也很地道, 朴正洙吃得讚不絕口, 把老闆樂得又送來了盤小吃說是要贈送給知音人.

朴正洙和老闆聊得高興, 被冷落在一旁的金希澈臉色暗了下來, 背對着的朴正洙對金希澈的不滿全然未有察覺, 可老闆是個有眼力見的人, 見二人牽着手進來又舉止親暱, 大概也猜到了二人的關係, 看金希澈的臉色一暗, 草草結束了和朴正洙的對話就回到了廚房去了.

老闆走後, 金希澈的臉色才恢復了原來的模樣, 朴正洙對剛剛發生的一切毫不知情, 拿起筷子夾起一塊炒年糕就放進了嘴里, 橘紅色的醬汁沾在嘴角上, 金希澈輕笑着伸出手指幫人把醬汁擦掉舔進了自己的嘴里, 朴正洙扭過頭看着金希澈揚起了甜甜的梨窩, 如同初見般又一次撞進了金希澈的心房, 在里面紮下了根, 自此再也沒有離開過...

走出了小食店後, 二人沒有再騎腳踏車, 就這樣肩並肩的在南怡島上漫步, 朴正洙的眼光一直悄悄地看向金希澈摟在自己腰間的手, 金希澈的手很暖, 緊貼着自己的身體也很暖, 朴正洙悄悄地把自己的身體往金希澈那邊再靠近了點, 心里甜絲絲的, 朴正洙一下沒忍住就笑出了聲來.

「笑什麼?」金希澈疑惑地看向忽然傻笑又接着伸手把自己嘴巴捂上的人, 朴正洙漂亮的狐狸眼睛瞪得圓圓的猛地眨着, 低下了頭輕輕地搖了搖.

金希澈把他抵在一旁的樹幹上, 雙手撐在他的兩側盯着他看, 正值日落時份, 天空被染上了一層粉橘色, 昏黃的陽光照在二人身上, 地上是二人被拉長了的倒影, 緊緊地交疊在一起.

金希澈俊美的臉龐近在咫尺, 靈動的大眼睛中映出了朴正洙的倒影, 那張臉那雙眼不管朴正洙看過多少次, 只要一靠近他, 他的心就會像是亂了節拍的拍子器一樣, 亂了節奏, 只能跟隨本能一直亂跳.

「那...那邊有攤位!」朴正洙被盯得臉紅耳熱, 從金希澈的手臂下鑽了出來跑到了不遠處的攤位上, 金希澈看着朴正洙害羞地逃跑的背影, 臉頰上掛起了好看的酒窩也大步跟上了朴正洙的步伐.

打開家門, 金希澈把剛剛在路上買來的宵夜放在飯桌上, 轉身就看着朴正洙仍然站在玄關處, 手里抱着幾乎有他一半身高的小狗娃娃笑彎了雙眼.

金希澈走過去把人從後摟住, 掰過朴正洙的臉, 低頭含住了朴正洙的唇瓣, 朴正洙順從地閉上了眼睛, 反手撫上了金希澈的頸側.

「就這麼喜歡這隻娃娃?」金希澈看着朴正洙被吻得幾乎喘不過氣也還是沒有放開手中的娃娃, 覺得眼前的人實在是太可愛了, 低頭又在朴正洙的嘴角偷了一個吻.

「因為是希澈送我的啊!」朴正洙的眼眶被吻得閃着水光.

「你想要什麼我都可以買給你啊!」金希澈伸出手在朴正洙的頭頂上揉了揉, 原本乖巧貼服的髮絲被揉亂了一些.

「那不一樣!這個是不能買的!是你剛剛玩遊戲給我嬴的...獨一無二的!我們都是七月生的, 以後它的名字就叫七月啦!」朴正洙說的話讓金希澈心里癢癢的像有一股暖流似的, 大手一拉把朴正洙轉過了身扣緊了腰, 被嚇了一跳的朴正洙一不小心就鬆了手, 娃娃差點掉在地上, 被金希澈伸手一撈放在了一旁的沙發上.

「快點上去洗澡吧!我們的兒子就先交給我吧!我會把它放到你房間的...」金希澈拍了拍朴正洙的屁股就把人往樓梯推去.

浴室...

朴正洙洗好了澡拿着手巾擦着自己的短髮, 心情愉悅地一直輕聲哼着歌, 被放在洗手台上的手機傳來了信息的提示音, 朴正洙踏出了浴缸擦了擦手, 把手機屏幕劃開.

嘴里哼着的歌在看到信息的那一刻頓住了, 是銀行發給他的到帳通知, 是"soulmate"這個月給他發的工資還有金希澈包養他的分成....

朴正洙看着那串金額愣住了, 抬起頭看向鏡子中的自己, 嘴角上的梨窩還沒來得及退下去, 他看起來就像是個熱戀中的小情侶, 可他是嗎?他不是...從來都不是...

是他太投入了...投入到忘記了自己的出身...投入到忘記了自己和金希澈只是包養的關係...投入到竟然愛上自己的包養人還奢望能和對方成為真正的情侶....

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

注意! 本章微虐 

(8)

时间就这样又过去了一个月, 金希澈依然待他很好, 朴正洙也不是没有尝试过提醒自己别再去爱金希澈, 可他大概早已泥足深陷, 不管他给自己做了多少的心理建设, 总会在看到金希澈的那一剎那化为乌有.

一次又一次的挣扎无果让朴正洙意识到事情大概早已脱离了他的控制, 既然早已失控, 那不如就趁还能拥有时多享受一点吧.

清晨的卧室....

金希澈环在他腰间的手轻轻地抽走了, 朴正洙被身后人的举动惊醒了, 迷迷糊糊地翻过了身, 昨晚被折腾到了半夜, 如今困得眼睛几乎无法睁开.

「今天这么早就要去公司了吗?」朴正洙揉了揉眼睛, 声音因为昨晚的狂欢而带了些沙哑.

「嗯...今天公司有个重要的客户要来韩国, 得去机场接待他....你乖...接着睡吧!」金希澈搂住了翻身转过来的人, 在朴正洙的额头上轻轻印上了一吻, 把人重新按回床上盖好棉被.

朴正洙也确实很困, 听话地重新闭上了眼睛又沉沉睡了过去了, 等到他再次睁开双眼时早已日上三竿了, 坐在床上好一会儿才缓了过来, 拿起手机一看才发现原来已经这么晚了, 连忙翻身下了床换上外出的衣服就出了门.

酒店大堂...

朴正洙匆匆推开酒店的大门跑了进去, 他约的人早已坐在了大堂的沙发上等着他了, 那人看到朴正洙的出现扬起了大大的笑容, 推着行李箱小跑着跑到朴正洙的身边紧紧的把他抱住, 朴正洙也宠溺地摸了摸那个比他还要高上一个头的人的头顶.

「正洙哥!我好想你!」比他高上许多的人此刻却象是只小狗一样把头窝在朴正洙的肩膀上蹭着.

「我也好想赫宰呢!门卡拿了吗?我们上房间再聊吧!」朴正洙被面前那人撒娇的模样逗笑了, 脸上挂上了梨窝, 挽上李赫宰的手臂拽着人就进了电梯, 完全没注意到远处一双带着怒火的眼睛正一直紧随着他们的身影直到电梯门被完全关上.

晚上, 当金希澈回到家时, 朴正洙正好把最后一盘菜放到了桌子上, 听到了开门的声音, 转头对着他扬起了甜甜的梨窝, 金希澈脱下鞋子, 走到饭桌旁边, 看了一眼桌上的饭菜后, 转头看向了朴正洙.

「做了这么多菜应该花了不少时间吧?今天没出去吗?」金希澈伸手轻轻抚上了朴正洙的耳朵.

「有啊!我出去逛街了!」朴正洙的耳朵微微发红, 金希澈撇了一眼, 脸色稍稍地暗了下来.

「那有买点什么吗?」金希澈试图让自己恢复冷静, 轻轻在朴正洙的脸颊上吻了一下.

「没有啊...一个人逛也没什么意思..所以也没逛多久就....」朴正洙话还没说完金希澈就越过了他坐到了沙发上, 朴正洙从未见过金希澈这么冷漠的表情, 心中的不安感骤然升起, 战战兢兢地走到金希澈的身边, 还没来得及开口说些什么, 就被金希澈打断了.

「脱吧!」金希澈冰冷又霸道的语气吓了朴正洙一跳, 下意识地就往后退了一步.

「我让你脱!我他妈现在就要操你!」金希澈猛地回头冲着朴正洙一声大吼, 朴正洙被吓得眼眶发红, 心中的不安委屈和恐惧让眼泪止不住地一直往下掉.

「你哭什么?跟我做爱很委屈吗?我给你付那么多钱不就是为了想什么时候操你就什么时候操你吗?」金希澈一把扯过朴正洙的胳膊把他甩在沙发上, 后背被摔得发疼, 还没来得及喊疼, 衣服就被金希澈一手扯破了, 冷咧的空气刺进皮肤, 朴正洙没忍住喊了一声冷.

「吵死了!」金希澈伸手捂住了朴正洙的嘴, 低头在被空气刺激得挺立的乳头上狠狠地啃咬, 痛楚从胸口传来, 嘴巴被捂住无法发出任何声音, 生理泪水一滴接着一滴地从眼角滑落, 沙发被濡湿了一大片.

金希澈在朴正洙的胸口啃咬着, 冰冷的天气让朴正洙忍不住颤抖, 乳尖传来的疼痛也让他无法忽视, 他满腹委屈, 可长期被调教的身体却反而更兴奋, 分身在未被触碰的情况下早已经挺立, 顶端渗着透明的液体, 昨晚才被进入过的后穴开始分泌着液体方便着身上的人再度进入他.

身体诚实的反应让朴正洙羞耻到不行, 闭上了双眼别过脸想逃避现在正在发生的一切, 朴正洙的举动把金希澈心中的怒火撩拨到最高点, 扯下脖子上的领带在朴正洙肿胀的分身上打了个结.

朴正洙被勒得生疼, 红红的眼睛回头看向金希澈, 却只看得见金希澈扯着领带想要把他往楼上拉的背影, 领带上的一点拉扯都带给分身极大的刺激和痛楚, 朴正洙只好顺从地跟在金希澈身后上了楼.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

本车激烈并且虐 HE

(9)

房门都来不及关上就被金希澈摁着跪在了地上, 金希澈伸手把皮带扣解开, 把裤子连同内裤一同扯到了脚踝处, 捏住朴正洙的脸颊逼迫他张开口, 半硬的肉棒就塞进了朴正洙的嘴里, 彷彿把口腔当成了穴道那样挺腰顶弄, 龟头一次次触碰到喉咙处的小吊钟, 朴正洙被顶得反胃, 掐着金希澈的大腿往外推, 可金希澈彷彿就希望看他难受, 不仅不肯后退半步, 还把手按在朴正洙的后脑勺强迫他吃得更深.

朴正洙忍不住地干呕, 喉咙的肌肉收缩着反而带给了金希澈更强烈的快感, 双手扣紧朴正洙的后脑勺, 肉棒在口腔里乱撞, 囊袋随着撞击一下下地拍打在朴正洙的脸颊, 生理泪水从眼角滑到了嘴角, 狠狠顶撞十几下后, 金希澈这才扣紧朴正洙的头, 滚烫的精液射进了朴正洙的口腔里, 满嘴都是精液的腥甜味.

肉棒从口中抽离, 朴正洙被呛得伏在地上不停咳嗽, 唾液混着精液沾在嘴角, 看着朴正洙被欺凌到一副破碎的模样, 金希澈的肉棒迅速又硬了起来.

把朴正洙从地上扯了起来推倒在床上跪趴着, 掰开小巧又浑圆的臀瓣, 被操得熟烂的穴道口如今还仍然红肿着, 金希澈盯着发红的穴口狠狠地咬着自己的下唇, 血腥味迅速充斥着整个口腔.

无法看清金希澈的表情和动作让朴正洙很不安, 抬起头想要回头看看, 却被后穴突然入侵的温热刺激到, 双手拽紧了面前的被单, 无力支撑身体只能任由脸颊埋在被子里.

温热又柔软的舌头在湿润的穴道里灵活地舔舐, 凹凸不平的舌头舔过敏感的肠壁, 又接着模仿性器在甬道里操弄的样子快速地抽插着, 朴正洙从未体验过如此失控的感觉, 和肉棒在甬道抽插的感觉完全不能比拟, 可强烈的羞耻感却使他比被操干更加敏感和崩溃.

「嗯...嗯...难受...啊...希澈...你摸摸我...前面...嗯...」朴正洙带着哭腔的声音从棉被里传了出来, 金希澈把舌头从后穴抽了出来, 掰过朴正洙的头粗暴地啃咬着那双柔软的唇, 肉棒在穴口磨擦着, 朴正洙想要错开金希澈的啃咬放声呻吟, 却又被金希澈掰了回来.

敏感的穴口被滚烫的柱身磨擦着, 透明的肠液源源不绝地从肠道深处涌出, 把金希澈的肉棒抹得水水亮亮的, 肿大的龟头总是有意无意地顶上他的囊袋, 发痒的后穴每一寸嫩肉都在渴望着被熟悉的肉棒磨擦填满.

「求你...嗯...求你了..给...给我...啊...插进来...呜...好难受...希澈求你了...嗯...快点插进来...呜...」好不容易被啃得红肿的双唇被放开了, 朴正洙迫不及待哭着向身后的人求饶, 金希澈无缘无故的粗暴让他觉得委屈, 可自己还是淫贱的像个荡妇一样求着金希澈贯穿他, 委屈感和羞辱感布满他每一颗细胞, 眼泪像断了线的珍珠一样不停滑过脸庞.

「插?插什么?我听不懂..说清楚一点?」金希澈在朴正洙浑圆的臀瓣上抽了一下, 白嫩的皮肤迅速泛红, 臀肉被拍的一颤一颤的, 穴道敏感地又挤出了一摊骚水.

「你....你的肉棒...啊...别磨了...嗯...呜...想要你的肉棒插进来我的小穴...呜....希澈...求你了...求你操我好不好...呜呜....求....啊!!!!」金希澈突然掐紧朴正洙的细腰把肉棒直插到底, 嫩滑的穴肉被狠狠地搌过, 朴正洙仰起头高声呻吟, 接着又无力地趴回在床上呻吟.

「朴正洙...你说你怎么这么骚?被男人操得说不出话来你丢不丢脸?你说你里面又湿又紧的, 狠不得把我咬死在里面...是不是是男人的肉棒你都可以?是不是任何男人干你你都是这样的一副骚样?是不是一个人的肉棒根本喂不饱你?」金希澈羞辱的话不停钻进朴正洙的耳朵里, 他想开口否认却被金希澈的顶撞弄得说不出话来, 肉棒每一下都插得很深, 每一下抽插都从穴中带出不少的液体, 他知道金希澈今天没用润滑剂, 他知道现在流在床上的全都是他被调教得敏感的身体自行产生的肠液.

金希澈熟悉他体内的敏感点, 几乎一次不落地每一下都狠狠地撞向他的前列腺, 他被酥麻感惹得浑身颤抖, 身前的分身被金希澈的领带绑得发疼, 可没有金希澈的允许, 他不敢伸手把领带解开.

金希澈一下比一下用力, 肉棒整根拔出又再直插到底, 红肿的穴肉被操得往外翻, 朴正洙双脚发软根本跪不住, 随着金希澈的操弄, 他被撞得愈来愈靠前, 头被顶得撞向床头的架子, 他下意识伸手去扶, 却被金希澈拽着双手反扣在后背上扯着立起了上半身.

跪趴的姿势转换, 连带着肉棒在体内的姿势也跟着转换, 金希澈几乎不用费劲就能把他的前列腺磨得发麻, 朴正洙的分身被勒得发紫, 他哭着向身后的人求饶的话都被撞得断断续续.

可金希澈并没有就此放过他, 扯着他的双手把他整个人拽了起来, 朴正洙的双脚被高举了起来, 全身就只有后穴一个支撑点被钉在金希澈的肉棒上, 金希澈像开了马达一样发了疯地把肉棒塞进他的肠道, 朴正洙频频被操得抛上抛下的, 满脸的生理泪水和嘴角无法控制而流出的口水混在一起, 就连呻吟都无力叫喊出声.

随着金希澈的一声低吼, 朴正洙的胯骨被抓着往下压, 分身的领带终于被解开, 白浊几乎在领带被松开的那一刻倾涌而出, 身后的肉棒贴着穴道深处也把一波又一波的精液喷射在他的内壁上, 他高叫了一声, 敏感的内壁刺激得他浑身都在抽搐.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

(10)

金希澈松开扣紧朴正洙的手, 浑身乏力的人瘫软在床上, 激烈的性爱让他快无法呼吸, 白晢的胸膛因急速的呼吸一起一伏的, 无法并儱的双腿间, 精液和肠液的混合体争先恐后地从红肿的穴口里涌出.

金希澈被眼前的画面刺激到, 妒火和欲火混在一块, 他把这一切的源头从床上扯了起来, 软弱无骨的人即使明了他的举动也根本无力作出任何反抗.

朴正洙被金希澈扯着走到了房间里的全身镜前, 他下意识撇开了眼却被金希澈掰了回来, 他被迫看向镜子中不堪入目的自己, 满身的体液分不清是他的还是金希澈的, 金希澈的手在他敏感的身体上游走, 对于金希澈的一切他从来都特别敏感, 他从来都知道...

他眼睁睁的看着自己的分身慢慢的挺立起来, 金希澈的双手环过他的腰, 五指包裹着他半硬的分身缓缓地撸动, 另外一只手在他敏感的前端挑拨, 又在他的囊袋揉捏, 本就还没从高潮中走出来的他不意外地很快又迎来了第二次的高潮.

「啊!!!不行!!嗯!希...希澈啊!!!不要!!!」白浊从朴正洙的分身射出的那一刻, 金希澈看准时机把硬挺的肉棒又一次操进了朴正洙的后穴, 正在高潮的身体对一切都格外敏感, 嫩滑的肠壁颤抖着迎接紫红色的肉棒一次次的挺进, 高潮硬生生被延长了好几分钟, 白浊断断续续从分身喷出, 朴正洙被刺激得浑身痉挛.

金希澈仍然在他身后奋力地撞击着, 朴正洙的意识开始模糊, 迷蒙中彷彿感受到金希澈把他压在了房间的桌子上, 他趴在桌子上昏昏欲睡, 穴肉传来火辣的感觉, 可他已经连开口求饶的力气都没有了.

金希澈又一次把烫热的精液射进他的穴道, 他无力睁开双眼, 可敏感的身体仍然忍不住地颤抖着, 身前的分身也跟着颤抖, 却再也无法射出任何东西.

等到朴正洙再次恢复意识时, 喉咙干涸得如同被火灼伤般, 眼皮象是有千斤重一样, 反复睁了好几次才完全把眼睛睁开, 浑身的骨头像散架了一样, 肌肉传来阵阵的酸痛, 把头轻轻扭向窗户, 外面还是一片漆黑, 眼睛撇向床头柜上的时钟, 凌晨三点, 看来他已经昏了几个小时了, 也不知道他被操昏过去后金希澈还折腾了他多久...

腰间没有沉沉搭在身上的手臂, 耳边没有潮湿的呼吸, 身后没了那个人熟悉的体温和气味, 朴正洙不用回头看也知道床上只有他一个人, 从他搬进来到现在的四个多月内第一次, 金希澈没有睡在他的身边....

在床上缓了一会儿才掀开被子翻身下了床, 发软的双脚触碰到地面的那一刻根本无法支撑他的身体, 整个人仆倒在地上, 撑着床沿才勉强地把自己撑了起来, 精液和肠液的混合体沿着大腿流下, 朴正洙扶着床缓慢地走到全身镜的面前.

他从未见过如此不堪入目的自己, 脖子的吻痕几近把他的皮肤都遮盖掉, 乳头被吸得又红又肿, 腰侧被金希澈掐着腰操掐得瘀青, 肚子微微发红大概是被金希澈压在桌子上从后进入时磨擦到的, 已经结痂的嘴角微微发痛, 腿间一片泥泞, 提醒着他金希澈这次没有像以往那样细心地为他清理.

心里隐隐的不安, 整个房间都不见金希澈的身影, 他随手拿起一旁的睡衣外袍披在身上, 扶着墙壁艰难地走到了自己的房间, 可洁白的房间没有金希澈的身影, 他又走遍了整个一层都没看到金希澈.

他扶着栏杆, 吃力地挪动着酸软得几乎不受他控制的双腿走下了梯级, 每走一步都牵扯到身后刺痛的穴口, 他咬紧牙关只想找到那个今晚彷彿变了个人似的人, 他想那个人微笑着告诉他说他以后都不会了, 他想看到那个人只是起床去了厨房喝水, 他想他走过来抱起他问他怎么又赤脚到处走, 他想再次被他温柔地搂在怀里哄着入睡..

迈开的右脚停在了半空, 身体内所有的氧气彷彿被一下子抽干了, 心脏好像被勒得紧紧的, 他张开口却仍然无法呼吸, 胸口像被巨石压着似的, 他默默转身轻着脚步往回走, 没走几步又捂着嘴巴跑回了床上, 他用厚重的棉被把自己包裹得紧紧的, 却还是寒冷得浑身发抖, 那份塞气, 由他心脏处为中心, 迅速地往他身体的每一个细胞扩散.

金希澈窝在沙发上熟睡的身影在他脑海里挥之不去, 盖好了被子, 躺在枕头上, 不是起身去喝水, 也不是不小心在沙发上睡着了, 他只是不想抱着他入睡, 所以宁愿瑟缩在没有暖气的客厅.

朴正洙把棉被拽得更紧, 枕头被眼角滑落的泪水染湿了一大片, 他紧闭上双眼强迫自己入睡, 他告诉自己金希澈一定是有苦衷的, 也许是遇上什么烦心的事了, 只要他乖乖睡觉, 睡醒一切就会好了...只要明天睡醒那个会温柔吻他呵护他的金希澈一定会在他身边的...一定会的...求你了上天...千万...千万要啊...

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

本章虐 HE

(11)

翻身下了床, 连拖鞋都来不及穿就连跑带跳地急步跑下楼, 却又在拐弯处缓住了脚步, 扶在栏杆的手颤抖着紧了紧, 深呼了一口气才敢迈脚继续往下走, 屋子里一片寂静, 早已恢复冰凉的沙发, 鞋柜里男人摆放整齐的拖鞋, 无一不在告诉朴正洙金希澈早已不在这个屋子里.

把花洒的开关打开, 热度适宜的温水从头顶上的花洒落下, 朴正洙仰起头闭上双眼, 任由温水落在他的脸庞, 温水从脸庞往身体各个地方流去, 把他身上乱七八糟的液体痕迹统统冲走, 却也冲走了他此刻唯一能感受到金希澈气味的存在.

朴正洙轻笑一声, 笑自己无可救药的卑微, 笑自己对金希澈眷恋到可悲, 本来就是包养的关系不是吗?是他拿错了剧本...是他拿着不属于他的剧本演得过份投入罢了...本来就不该有金希澈会一直对他温柔的期望...是他自己给予了自己不该有的期望, 所以, 也活该承受那份期望带来的失望...

从花洒洒出的温水从他笑开的嘴角溜进他的口腔, 他索性张开嘴, 把口腔里属于金希澈的最后一点腥甜味也全部冲掉.

重新换上了干净清爽的衣服, 胃部隐隐地传来抽痛, 他这才想起来自己已经好久没有吃东西了, 饭桌上仍然摆放着他昨天精心准备的晚餐, 他像着了迷一样默默走到了餐桌前坐下, 拿起筷子把早已凉透的食物夹进嘴里.

嘴巴被他塞得满满当当的, 努力地把食物咀嚼吞咽, 眼眶不争气地发红, 泪水滑过脸颊滴在桌面, 咀嚼的声音变成了哽咽的声音, 仍然拿着筷子的手停在半空颤抖.

饭桌上的每一道菜都是金希澈喜欢吃的菜, 每一道都依照金希澈的口味来烹调, 虽然知道不管他煮什么, 金希澈每一次都会把他环在大腿上一口一口把菜全部吃光, 可朴正洙还是一直在留意着金希澈的口味和喜好然后一直改良, 只是他等到他终于改良好, 金希澈却已经不想吃了....也不再把他环在大腿上了...

门外传来开门的声音, 朴正洙心中一喜, 转过身匆匆把脸上的眼泪抹掉, 回过身来却只见到金希澈的助理李东海向他微微笑着, 朴正洙的笑容顿住了, 过了一会儿才勉强扯出了一个极其难看的微笑.

「朴先生, 抱歉打扰您吃饭了...金总有些事想要我跟你交代...说一下...朴先生先把饭吃完吧, 吃完我们再说...」李东海作为金希澈的助理, 向来精明能干, 不管金希澈交代他什么, 他都能圆滑地把事情好好处理, 唯独这一次, 看着脸上还带着泪痕的朴正洙, 他实在心有不忍.

朴正洙作为他老板第一个带回家的人, 李东海亲眼目睹他老板是如何把朴正洙放在手心上疼惜, 他老板向来是个说一就一且工作至上的人, 而朴正洙却拥有众多的例外和第一次, 单单是金希澈一次又一次把会议推迟甚至取消, 只为了能回家陪伴朴正洙这一个举动, 他李东海就能肯定他老板一定爱惨了面前这个男人.

而面前这个双眼红肿, 一脸失落的人, 比他老板还要直接简单, 他不止一次看过朴正洙看向金希澈的眼神, 爱慕且眷恋, 而如今那双好看的笑眼像结了冰的湖面一样等待着被击碎, 而他李东海该死的是那个手上拿着尖石奉命要砸向湖面的人.

他甚至不知道前一天还温馨甜蜜的二人, 昨晚到底经历了什么才能在一夜间把二个人同时折磨得不似人形, 脑中浮现出今早他老板一脸倦容出现在他面前的画面, 他也是个人, 自然对这一切都好奇, 可他的工作从来就不该多管闲事, 他从来知道自己的位置...

「我吃饱了, 你要说什么?我...我去给你倒杯水吧...」朴正洙自然看出李东海和平日不同的欲言又止, 心尖上的巨石又一次压了下来, 他鼻头一酸, 下意识地走进厨房想逃离这让他不能呼吸的一切.

「朴先生, 我也很抱歉得告诉您这个消息...金总他说了, 你晚点把东西收拾好, 就搬回自己家吧....他们的包养关系, 就到此为止了...」纵然李东海心里再不忍心, 可该说还是得说, 与其让朴正洙一直不安的猜测, 倒不如直接把事情告知他.

「哐啷」

颤抖的双手无法把杯子拿稳, 玻璃杯散落在地上变成碎片, 朴正洙蹲下身去捡地上的碎片, 可泪水迷糊了视线, 锋利的边沿划破了他的指尖, 血珠从皮肤下冒出, 他抱膝痛哭了起来, 他想他指尖上的伤口一定很深, 所以才会把他疼得连心脏都跟着一起疼.

朴正洙穿着单薄的衣服在街道上漫无目的地走着, 高尚的住宅区鲜少有人走过, 他放肆地把心中所有的悲伤和难过大声哭喊出来, 他不知道后来李东海还对他说了什么, 他的灵魂从李东海说出到此为止四个字后就如同那只杯子一样, 变得破碎不堪了, 他只记得自己在地上蹲了好久, 久到腿都开始发麻...

他起身走上楼, 双唇在看到那间金希澈为他装潢的房间时颤抖不止, 他把自己的东西一个劲地往那个小小的行李箱里塞, 可这段时间他的东西比来的时候多上了许多, 东西根本放不下, 他崩溃地跌坐在箱子的一旁, 无法控制地哭泣到浑身发抖, 最终还是李东海拉过他颤抖不止的手说以后再把东西寄给他, 他才抱着身边的小狗娃娃夺门离开了.

「七月啊..我果然就只是他包养的mb...可是我好喜欢他怎么办...以后再也见不到金希澈了怎么办?我的心好痛...怎么办?七月啊...我该怎么办?」朴正洙坐在马路的一旁, 深深把脸埋进大腿上的小狗娃娃里, 眼泪从眼角流出把娃娃的绒毛都沾湿了一大片, 天空忽然下起了滂沱大雨, 朴正洙仰起头看向天空, 他笑了, 太好了, 他终于不用再哭了..

「赫宰啊...来接我.....」手中的电话滑落在地上, 朴正洙觉得整个人都迷迷糊糊的, 眼前一黑, 倒在了地上, 寂静的街道上, 只剩下电话里李赫宰焦急的叫喊.

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

本章虐 HE  
一句话贤旭

(12)

医院...

朴正洙被一阵刺鼻的漂白水味道刺激得皱了下眉头, 一直紧盯着病床的李赫宰第一时间发现了朴正洙的反应, 惊喜地冲了出门大声喊着.

医生检查了一轮后, 背对着朴正洙和李赫宰在交代着什么, 朴正洙头还有点晕眩, 二人也说得不算大声, 朴正洙就只听到二人喃喃自语的声音, 还有李赫宰时不时越过医生一脸担忧地看向他的脸庞.

「哥...你知不知道你刚刚在街上晕倒了?医生说你体力严重透支, 伤心过度再加上淋了雨, 所以才会晕倒的...还好我通过手机定位找到你, 不然你在那么荒芜的地方得淋多久的雨?哥!你到底怎么啦?你...」无缘无故接到电话的李赫宰被朴正洙吓得半死, 本想着好好训话他一下, 可话还没说到一半朴正洙就低下了头哭了起来, 双手紧紧的拽着被单, 豆大的泪珠一直砸在纯白的被子上, 迅速就把被子濡湿了一片.

李赫宰从未见过朴正洙像现在这样, 浑身都散发着绝望和悲伤, 这是他放在手心上一直宠着爱着的哥哥, 是像天使一样不管发生什么事都一直温暖地照亮着他人生的人, 他心如刀割地把朴正洙拥进怀里不停地轻拍着他的背安抚他.

「呜....赫宰啊...呜...呜...好痛...我这里好痛...这里....怎么办?呜....他真的不要我了....呜....真的真的好痛啊...」朴正洙拽紧了李赫宰的衬衫, 伸手用力地在自己心脏的位置捶着, 彷彿这样就能不痛了, 李赫宰抓过他的手紧握在掌心里不让他再伤害自己.

等到朴正洙哭累了睡了过去, 李赫宰才轻轻把他放在床上, 把被子盖好, 也把朴正洙当成瑰宝似的娃娃好好放在他的枕头边, 怜惜地替朴正洙把脸上残留着的眼泪擦掉.

刚刚医生就和他说了, 说朴正洙身上有大大小小程度的瘀伤, 却又隐晦地向他暗示那些瘀伤应该不是被打而造成的, 毕竟大部份的瘀伤都在相对隐私的地方, 李赫宰不是个愚蠢的人, 他明白医生的意思, 本来还担心是被人占便宜了, 可刚刚从朴正洙的表现看来, 大概是失恋了...

他当然想知道发生了什么, 也想知道到底是谁敢把他一直宠着爱着的哥哥伤害成这样, 可既然朴正洙不想说, 那他也就不问了, 现在最重要的, 还是好好陪着朴正洙吧, 绝对不能再让那个混蛋靠近他了, 想到这李赫宰突然有点庆幸, 幸好这段时间自己刚好回国了...

金氏集团总裁办公室...

「都给我滚出去!搞不定就别和我说话!滚!」金希澈大手一挥把手上的文件夹甩到了地上, 面前的几个员工战战兢兢地把散落一地的文件捡起后就匆匆地退了出去.

把房门关上的那一刻, 几人才舒了一口气, 撇了眼房间里仍然在甩着文件的金希澈, 几人又往更远的地方挪了几步, 李东海刚好路过, 被几人像发现了救生筏似的拉住了手臂.

「李助理, 你说我们老板最近是怎么回事?这虽然本来也不是什么好脾气的人, 可这几天也太易怒了吧?」拥有虫子眼的同事甲撇了一眼房间里的金希澈, 害怕地打了个颤抖又转了回来.

「对啊!这几天简直像颗炸弹!吓死我了!」长着一张娃娃脸而且身形娇小的同事乙心有余悸地轻拍着自己的胸口, 追了他很久的同事甲悄悄地把手伸了过去被他面不改色地拍开了.

「你们知道我什么都不能说的...金总最近心情应该都会很差, 你们自己小心点, 别迟到早退被金总发现了!」李东海生性随和, 和公司里的同事关系都很不错, 不过他是个识相的人, 自然不会把老板的私事当成八卦跟同事分享, 只是他真的很想念前一阵变得平易近人的他老板, 也很想念那个笑起来很好看, 重点是能把他老板变温柔的朴先生.

朴正洙的家...

李赫宰捧着又一次被朴正洙放了一整天的饭菜走出了房间, 回头看了看拿着七月抱膝坐在床上的人, 担忧地紧皱着眉头走进了厨房.

从医院出院后到现在已经快一个星期, 可朴正洙每天就抱着膝坐在同一个位置发呆流泪, 一坐就是一整天, 澡不洗的, 也不吃不喝的, 李赫宰和他说话他也只是没有灵魂地随便应一句, 唯一能让他下床的就是去洗手间的时候, 可去完了又爬上床继续坐着.

李赫宰实在放心不下朴正洙, 本来他只是放寒假回来几个礼拜的, 可眼看着大学开学的日期渐近, 李赫宰不得已寻思着是不是该跟学校申请延迟一个学期.

而世事就是如此碰巧, 李赫宰背着朴正洙在厨房偷偷给学校打电话, 却刚巧被正要去洗手间的朴正洙听完了全程, 这才终于意识到自己的放纵颓废其实也同时在影响着李赫宰的学业, 他在洗手间冷静了好一阵子, 对着镜子努力学着伪装, 然后打开洗手间的门, 走到李赫宰的身后主动表示自己渴了饿了, 看着李赫宰松了一口气地转身给他张罗晚餐, 朴正洙终于久违地微笑了.

一切看起来都在一步一步恢复正常, 他每天如常吃饭, 如常洗澡打扫, 每晚早早就躺在床上安然入睡, 对李赫宰说的话也积极地去回应去微笑, 可只有他自己知道, 每一口饭他是如何强迫自己咽下去的, 只有他自己知道, 每天走进浴室在花洒声的掩盖下, 他哭得有多么的声嘶力竭, 只有他自己知道, 每晚等到李赫宰的打呼声出现后, 他是如何睁眼看了一整夜的黑夜直到太阳升起才重新闭上眼睛瞒过李赫宰, 最重要的, 是只有他才知道, 他有多想念金希澈, 他想念他的怀抱, 想念他柔软的嘴唇, 想念他火烫地抚摸...

其实, 朴正洙自己知道, 他想念金希澈的一切, 那怕以后都只能被他像那晚那样对待, 他仍然希望可以一直留在金希澈的身边...

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

本章微虐 HE  
几句话贤旭

(13)

朴正洙几番努力才终于把死活不肯回学校上课的李赫宰送上了飞机, 二星期几近没有间断的伪装让他神经紧绷到了极点, 此刻象是泄了气的气球一样舒了一口气, 一下子过于放松的结果就是在他还没反应过来前, 眼眶就迅速地红了起来, 再也不用顾忌李赫宰, 朴正洙蹲在了机场的一角哭得浑身抽搐.

「你没事吧?」陌生的声音在头顶响起, 来不及抹掉脸上的泪水, 朴正洙下意识地抬头, 一个长着娃娃脸的男孩微笑着向他递了张纸巾.

「啊?啊谢谢!」朴正洙狼狈地接过纸巾在湿润的眼眶上印拭着.

「虽然不知道你发生了什么事, 不过我感觉你笑起来一定很好看, 所以...就不要再哭了!不管是什么事, 都总有解决的方法的!」男孩圆圆的双眼笑得弯弯的, 朴正洙还没来得及说点什么就被远处跑来穿着企鹅图案上衣的另一个男孩打断了.

「小旭啊!怎么去洗手间去那么久?快点吧!我们的飞机要起飞了!这可是我们在一起后的第一个旅行呢!」相较起来高上许多的男孩手上推着二个行李箱, 伸手可怜丐丐地拉了拉被他唤作小旭的人的袖子, 娃娃脸男孩甩开他的手把一颗糖果放到了朴正洙的手心, 转身就先一步往出境的闸口方向走去, 高个子的男孩急忙推着二个行李箱跟了上去, 娃娃脸男孩突然转身踮起脚在高个子男孩的脸颊上轻吻了一下, 朴正洙看着嘴角止不住上扬的二人, 脑海中也忍不住想起了那个总会扣紧他的腰把他吻得缺氧的人.

朴正洙摇了摇脑袋, 他知道他已经没有本钱再颓废下去了, 再这样下去他就要连租金都付不起了, 他擦干了脸上的泪, 拆开了糖果的包装纸, 酸酸甜甜的味道一下子充斥着整个口腔, 他打起了精神转身往机场外走去.

“soulmate”...

申东熙正坐在员工休息室准备吃他期待了一整天辣炒猪肉饭, 刚把盖子打开就被突然出现在面前的朴正洙吓了一跳, 差点把饭盒也打翻了.

「哎唷!我的小祖宗啊!你怎么来了?被人看到我就要遭殃了!」顾不得把心爱的饭盖好, 申东熙急忙把朴正洙拉到一旁不怎么显眼的角落, 朴正洙疑惑地看向了申东熙, 可转头就把心中的疑问压了下去, 他今天来可是有更重要的事的.

「申店长...那个...你也知道我很急需要钱, 既然希....既然金总他都终止包养我了, 你看我能不能尽快复工呢?」朴正洙觉得自己的心像被抽走了所有血液一样, 复工意味着什么, 他心里清楚得很, 从此以后他得每天面对形形色色的男人, 也许会再遇到像金希澈那样温柔对待他的人, 也也许会遇上粗暴对待他折磨他的人, 最重要的是, 一旦他复工了, 从此金希澈就不再是唯一占有过他的男人了...

「唉...可怜的孩子你还不知道吧...你被金总下令封杀了!别说我们老板和金总的交情那么好肯定不会让你回来, 我看在这个行头里, 你怕也是不可能找到人肯顾你了...没办法啦...韩国里谁敢和金氏集团对着干呢?我看你还是干点别的工作吧...真是的...你到底得罪了金总什么搞得金总要封杀你啊?我看他那时候挺喜欢你的啊...」申东熙是个口硬心软的人, 看朴正洙还傻乎乎的样子就忍不住出口提醒.

朴正洙咬紧了下唇, 眼眶忍不住地发红, 申东熙想知道的答案他同样想要知道, 他从来不知道在不知不觉中, 金希澈已经到了讨厌他的地步了, 那他可真是太失败了, 二十五年的人生第一次那么喜欢一个人, 却落得被对方讨厌的下场, 可真够讽刺.

金氏集团总裁办公室...

「叩叩」

「金总...朴先生来了, 他说想跟您聊一聊...需要我叫他回去吗?」李东海敲开了金希澈办公室的门, 弯腰捡起了被金希澈甩在地上的文件夹.

「别!叫...叫他上来吧...」金希澈迅速抬起头的反应被李东海全看在眼里, 忍住笑意转身把朴正洙请进了房间里.

「希澈...金...金总...」朴正洙走进房间的第一眼, 就看到了金希澈眼底下的那片青色, 心脏被狠狠地抽了一下, 熟悉的称呼下意识就脱口而出了, 可转头又觉得应该不再合适了, 就又换了回来.

「你来找我有什么事吗?」正要扬起笑容的金希澈, 在听到朴正洙生疏的称呼后收回了还没来得及递出的手.

这段时间金希澈每天都吃不好也睡不好, 不管吃什么都总会想起那个乖巧地窝在他怀里吃饭的人, 也总会想起那个人在厨房里忙碌的背影.

只要回到那个家, 彷彿走到哪儿都能看到那个带着梨窝冲他甜甜地笑的人, 早就已经习惯了抱着那个软绵绵的人入睡, 如今怀里少了那个人的香气和温度, 多少夜的辗转反侧, 多少夜的彻夜未眠, 只有他才知道...

「是这样的...能不能请你不要再封杀我?我是真的...真的很需要mb这份工作...我急着需要很多钱...」朴正洙紧捏着自己的衣角才能掩饰他微微发抖的双手, 如非走投无路, 他实在不想来见金希澈, 虽然早就给自己做好了心理准备, 可原来真的见到金希澈的那一刻, 他的心还是会如刀割般痛彻心扉, 总觉得下一秒自己就要痛得昏过去了.

「哈...」金希澈自嘲地笑了笑, 嘲笑自己过去几星期的行尸走肉, 嘲笑自己刚刚在那一瞬间就重燃的希望...

「朴正洙...你就这么想当mb吗?你是没有男人不行还是真的就这么虚荣?钱对你来说就这么重要吗?你为了钱可以被不同的人上, 那要不我施舍你一下?你现在把衣服脱了给我上一次, 我给你钱啊!反正我的那根你也很熟悉了, 肯定不比其他男人的差..」朴正洙难以置信地看着金希澈, 他没想到金希澈会说出这样羞辱他的话, 难过和失望一下子涌上了心头, 眼眶再也忍不住地发了红, 眼泪一瞬间蓄满了整个眼眶, 他握紧了拳头, 指甲压在手心上压得生疼, 他被疼痛感带回了思绪, 赶在眼泪夺眶而出前转身离去.

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

本章虐转甜 HE

(14)

「别走!」身后传来男人微颤的声音, 整个人被紧紧环在了男人的怀里, 身后传来男人熟悉的心跳声, 男人湿热的呼吸喷洒在后颈, 朴正洙的眼泪终究没忍不住地滑过脸庞, 他甚至不敢动一分一毫, 生怕他只要稍动分毫, 就又要失去男人的拥抱, 这可是他无时无刻都在思念的怀抱啊...

「对不起...正洙啊...我不是故意的...我只是...一想到其他人也碰过你也见过你在床上那么好看的样子我就很生气...你真的宁愿去跟不同的人睡都不想再和我有半点关系吗?真的就这么讨厌我吗?是不是我在你心里从来就什么都不是?你知道吗?真的...我真的很讨厌被人欺骗...我也很讨厌看到我喜欢的东西喜欢的人被别的人触碰...可原来那怕是这样, 我却还是没办法不喜欢你怎么办?我后悔了...从让你走的那天晚上我就已经后悔了...不要走好不好?不要讨厌我好不好?你想要多少钱我都可以给你...就算是整个金氏集团我都能给你...能不能不要再和其他男人睡?那天你和那个男人的事, 我可以当作什么都没发生的...求你了...能不能回来....我真的...真的很喜欢你...」金希澈逐渐带上哭腔的声音, 近乎哀求的语气, 滴落在他皮肤上的泪水, 都让朴正洙既心疼又受宠若惊, 可愈听却总愈觉得那里不对劲.

「等一下!你在说什么?什么男人?」朴正洙轻轻挣开金希澈的拥抱, 转身一脸疑惑地看向身后满脸泪痕的男人, 男人疼惜地伸手擦过他眼角的泪珠, 又草草地举起手臂用袖子擦掉了自己脸上的泪水.

「我都知道了...当初包养你的时候你说你是第一次, 我们也说好了你不会去接别的客, 可是那天我却看到你挽着那个男人的手上了酒店的房间...我看到你笑得很开心...我在大堂等了四个小时才看到你下来...那一刻我的心真的很疼...我不断说服自己, 告诉自己也许都是另有内情的...所以那晚我回去问你想看你会不会有什么解释, 可你却说你那天只是自己一个...」金希澈的声音止不住地颤抖, 受伤的眼神刺痛着朴正洙的心, 他深吸了一口气, 微微向金希澈笑着.

「你看到的那个男人是我弟弟, 有血缘关系的亲弟弟..我有一个姐姐和一个弟弟, 我和我姐姓朴, 是我爸的姓..而我弟叫李赫宰, 因为我妈是在生他的时候死的, 所以我爸就让他随我妈的姓, 当作是对我妈的一种思念..他很聪明的, 现在在国外的大学念书...我一直都没有跟你说, 我之所以会去当mb, 是因为我姐她前一阵子生病了, 很严重的病, 所幸的是这个病是能治的, 只是因为要去国外, 也要治疗很长一段时间, 所以要花上很大的一笔钱...我只跟我弟说了我姐生病的事, 他们都不知道我当mb的事, 我也不想让他们知道...以前住的房子我也卖了, 我一个人租了个小公寓, 那天我弟放假回国, 可我那时候和你住在一起, 我不知道该怎么和我弟解释我们的关系, 所以就随便编了个借口让我弟住在酒店...那晚你问我下午的事, 那时我也没想太多, 也不知道这一切该从何向你说起, 所以我就脱口而出撒谎了...其实我当下就后悔了, 因为我不希望欺骗你任何事情, 本来想接着和你解释的, 可是接下来...也就没有机会说了...」朴正洙微微地笑着.

所有的伤痛和压抑都在理清事情来龙去脉的那一刻化为云烟, 曾经的不自信, 曾经的痛彻心扉, 如今看来也不过是二个互相在乎的人无意间的互相折磨罢了, 但这些都不重要了, 重要的是他现在终于知道, 面前的男人是多么的在乎他, 他们之间, 从来都不存在不自量力的一厢情愿, 他们二人从来都是两情相悦.

听完了朴正洙说的话, 金希澈才知道自己到底做了什么, 本来想要好好放在心尖上保护疼爱的人, 最后自己却反而是把他伤得最深的那个人, 想起那天晚上自己说过的混蛋话做过的混蛋事, 金希澈悔不当初, 他低着头, 眼眶忍不住再次泛红, 哽咽着却只能吐出一句对不起.

「是我先撒谎了...要是你有错的话, 那我也错了...」朴正洙捧起了金希澈的脸庞, 轻轻摇了摇头,大姆指轻轻擦掉男人眼角的泪珠, 甜甜的梨窝映在金希澈的眼眸里.

「那晚....我做得那么狠...是不是很疼?现在还疼吗?」金希澈眷恋着朴正洙的体温和气味, 抚上朴正洙放在自己脸颊上的手不放, 朴正洙也就由着他.

「不疼了...只是见不到你的这段日子, 这里真的很疼...」朴正洙反握住金希澈的手, 拉着往自己的胸口上放, 强而有力的心跳声隔着衣衫随着指尖传递到金希澈的心里, 终于再次听到熟悉的心跳声, 金希澈这才终于卸下了压在心上的巨石, 鼻头一酸, 颤抖着又说了句对不起, 朴正洙又笑着摇了摇头.

「别再说对不起了...我现在只想问...你刚刚说喜欢我...是真的吗?」朴正洙的脸颊冒上了淡淡的红晕.

「真的!我是真的很喜欢朴正洙你!」金希澈吸了下鼻子, 抬起泛红的双眼认真地看向朴正洙.

「我也是!我也真的很喜欢希澈你!」朴正洙踮起了脚, 在金希澈唇上轻轻印上一吻.

「过去的事...你真的不介意了?」金希澈顺势搂过了朴正洙的细腰, 姆指在腰间眷恋地摩挲, 却还是不安地又问了句.

「都说了是过去的事了, 那就留在过去吧!比起去想已经过去的事, 我更希望珍惜现在和未来每一个能好好爱你的机会..不要对我心存愧疚, 这样我们的爱情就不纯粹了...我希望...你能一直都是那个闪亮明媚的金希澈...不过...不管你是那个金希澈, 我还是会一样那么喜欢你的!」朴正洙把脸埋在金希澈的胸前, 即使声音被衣服阻挡了不少, 金希澈还是能听出那话里的爱意和笑意, 他释怀地笑了笑, 捧起朴正洙的脸吻了上去, 唇齿交缠, 难舍又难分.

「正洙啊...我想你了!」轻轻的顶跨示意就把朴正洙的脸颊惹得通红, 本就贴近的下身传来了金希澈滚烫的温度, 脸通红着微微低下了头, 默许了男人接着行动.

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

和好车 HE

(15)

怀里的人脸红羞涩的反应对金希澈来说就是最好的催情药, 把朴正洙推倒在办公桌上, 欺身就压了上去尽情地吻住了那双如罂粟般让他上瘾的唇.

双手迫不及待地伸进衣服里面抚摸着那诱人的腰身, 朴正洙忍不住闷哼出声, 微张的双唇随即被金希澈的舌头撬开, 舌头探进朴正洙的口腔, 掠夺着口腔里的每一寸, 舌头缠上了软舌不肯放开, 朴正洙被吻得几乎瘫软在办公桌上, 浑身都因缺乏氧气而泛红.

扯下朴正洙的裤子, 轻轻揉捏着富有弹性的臀瓣, 捧起小巧的臀部把人往桌上放, 把朴正洙身上仅剩的上衣推到胸口的位置, 埋首就把娇艷欲滴的乳尖含在嘴里.

「嗯...希澈啊...嗯...」敏感的乳头被温热的口腔吸吮着, 又酥又麻的感觉从脊椎骨处迅速钻上脑袋,双腿无助地环上了金希澈的腰, 金希澈会意地把另一边的乳头也含进嘴里舔舐.

「你都不知道我有多想你...你摸摸看...」把裤头解开, 从内裤里掏出硬得发疼的肉棒, 抓过朴正洙的手放在滚得发烫的柱身上, 朴正洙被比过往都还要烫热的肉棒吓了一跳, 睁开发红的双眼, 蓄满生理泪水的眼眸湿漉漉地看向金希澈, 拉下金希澈的脖子吻了上去, 从紧贴的嘴中喃喃地吐出了一句我也是.

打开朴正洙的双腿压到了胸前, 桌上的人羞红了脸却还是乖巧地依照金希澈的指示抱紧了自己的大腿, 几近一个月没有经历过情事的穴口显得更为粉嫩, 透明的液体随着一张一合的穴口流出, 金希澈蹲了下去在穴口处温柔地吻了一下, 轻轻把手指推进了窄湿的穴道.

敏感的穴口一被触碰就迅速地收缩了一下, 嫩肉随即紧紧地依附着男人的手指, 更多的肠液从甬道深处涌出, 上方的分身挺立着微微地颤抖, 金希澈撇了一眼张口把朴正洙的分身含进了嘴里, 温暖的腔肉紧紧包裹住他的分身, 这还是金希澈第一次为他口交, 朴正洙知道金希澈有着严重的洁癖, 如今却愿意为他做出这样的举动, 心里暖得一塌糊涂, 只希望熟悉却久违的硕大能快点进入他贯穿他, 把他填满, 把他射满.

「希澈....啊...进来...我很想你...嗯...快点...快点进来...」二人之间的性事向来都是由金希澈主导, 容易害羞的朴正洙极少会有主动的时刻, 此刻类似表白的求欢让金希澈喜上心头, 扶着肉棒缓缓地推进了朴正洙早已湿透的洞穴.

温热的内壁像无数张小嘴那样紧紧吸着硬烫的肉棒, 金希澈把肉棒推到最深处, 掐着朴正洙的大腿内侧就开始挺腰抽插, 刚开始还能勉强保持着缓慢的抽插, 避免扩张不足的后穴因此而受伤, 可朴正洙的呻吟声一下比一下勾人, 没多久金希澈就渐渐地失控了, 压着朴正洙的大腿就是一顿猛烈的撞击.

办公桌支撑着二个人的重量变得摇摇欲坠的, 随着金希澈又急又深的顶撞发出摇晃的声音, 一旁的文件夹在摇晃中被推到了地上, 文件散落了一地, 朴正洙迷迷糊糊地伸手去向金希澈要抱抱, 金希澈俯下身抱紧了朴正洙, 温柔地把朴正洙的耳垂含进嘴里反复啜吮, 身下的操弄一下比一下狠, 朴正洙攀着金希澈的后背, 止不住的呻吟从喉咙不停飘出.

「叩叩...金总...」

门外突然传来的敲门声吓了二人一跳, 偷欢的刺激感和紧张感让朴正洙变得更敏感, 分身抖动着, 白浊从马眼处射出, 后穴紧紧收缩着, 金希澈被本就紧致的甬道夹得差点就直接缴械了, 连忙捂住朴正洙马上就要忍不住叫出声的嘴巴.

门外传来李东海的声音, 正准备推门而入的人被李东海拦截了下来, 听到门外又回复了宁静, 二人这才松了一口气, 低头看了一眼身下还在经历高潮后余韵, 满脸潮红地喘息的人, 金希澈弯下腰在朴正洙的下唇上轻轻咬了一口.

「正洙里面好舒服, 夹得我好紧, 差点都要被你夹射了...正洙不乖, 得罚!」朴正洙被金希澈说的话惹得害羞极了, 别过了红透的脸不去看金希澈, 被金希澈托起屁股抱了起来往庞大的落地窗走去.

肉棒在短短的几步路中, 不断在朴正洙的后穴里浅浅地抽插, 搔不到痒处的抽插反而让朴正洙的感觉肠道的深处彷彿愈来愈痒, 急着想要肉棒狠狠操弄的想法, 让他身前的分身悄悄地又抬起了头.

把朴正洙放了下来转过了身, 掐着纤细的腰对准穴口就把肉棒再次操了进去, 抓着朴正洙的双手十指紧扣地压在玻璃上, 肉棒象是凶猛的野兽般不断攻占着朴正洙身后的那个洞穴, 朴正洙的屁股被撞得发红, 透明的肠液沿着大腿滑落在地上.

楼下就是车水马龙的马路, 虽然明知道金希澈的办公室位于高楼理应没有人可以看到, 可朴正洙还是有种错觉, 总觉得对面的大楼里彷彿有人正想观看着他们二人的交合, 身体因为这样的想法而变得更敏感..

金希澈的肉棒狠狠撞向了他体内的凸起, 朴正洙被顶得浑身又酸又麻, 仰起头就是一阵诱人的呻吟声, 穴肉被滚烫的肉棒磨得发烫, 双手被扣紧高举着完全无法动弹地任由着金希澈把他撞得发抖.

「嗯...啊...希...希澈啊...嗯...我想看着你...嗯...」朴正洙被撞得说话都断断续续的, 声音都带上了点哭腔, 回头去看金希澈的眼尾带着情欲的腥红.

金希澈停下了下身的动作, 肉棒从甬道里抽出发出了「啵」的一声, 朴正洙忍不住又是一阵颤抖, 金希澈托起朴正洙的屁股压在落地窗上.

朴正洙顺从地把双腿圈上了金希澈的腰, 迎合着金希澈挺动的动作摆动着细腰, 朴正洙的主动迎合对金希澈而言无疑是火上加油, 肉棒操进甬道的速度愈来愈快, 几乎每一下都对准那点凸起狠狠地撞击着, 朴正洙贴在玻璃上的后背都被压得变了形.

「啊...慢....慢点...嗯..希...希...希澈啊....慢点...太..太深了...啊...啊哈...别顶...别顶了...呜...好麻...嗯...别顶那里了...不....不行了...呜....慢...慢一点啊...希...希澈啊...」前列腺频频被肉棒撞得发麻, 快感来得过于频繁, 朴正洙被操得几近失控, 生理泪水不停从眼角滑下, 再也无法顾忌到底身处什么地方, 攀着金希澈的肩膀, 失了控的叫喊声和呻吟声混合着从朴正洙的嘴里飘出.

「快了...马上了...呼...正洙...我真的..真的很爱你..」肉棒全根拔出再一挺到底, 每一下都几乎要把囊袋都塞进那个把肉棒咬得紧紧的穴道, 耻毛都被甬道里流出的肠液沾得湿透, 狠狠地把肉棒捅到了最深处, 龟头颤抖着抵着微颤的穴肉, 滚烫的精液烫得朴正洙又是一阵高声的呻吟, 分身颤抖着把白浊全射在了金希澈的小腹上.

金希澈的肉棒没有马上从朴正洙的体内抽出, 他用肉棒在朴正洙的体内轻轻打圈, 朴正洙感觉满肚子的精液都在被肉棒搅弄着, 金希澈却还喘着气凑到他的耳边问他能不能感受到自己的东西在他的体内, 朴正洙乖巧地点了点头, 奈何脸皮薄, 脸几乎马上又红了起来, 金希澈觉得朴正洙实在太可爱了, 那怕自己都还在喘气也忍不住又吻上了朴正洙.

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

30岁占有欲强总裁澈 x 25岁被迫下海mb特  
完结撒花 HE

(16)

意识到朴正洙快喘不过气, 金希澈这才依依不舍地放开了那双诱人的薄唇, 金希澈喘着粗气在朴正洙的锁骨上吻出了一个深红色的吻痕, 浑身都还敏感到不行的朴正洙咬着下唇微微颤抖.

金希澈把东西退了出来, 随手拿起张纸巾为朴正洙简单擦拭了一下, 抱起瘫软在他怀里的人坐到了一旁的椅子上, 被环在大腿上的朴正洙低头看了一眼自己锁骨上的那一块红痕, 又看了眼正忙着把衣服披在他身上的男人, 嘴角忍不住的挂上了梨窝, 他知道金希澈对他的占有欲很大, 而他刚好的很喜欢金希澈这种把他标记为自己所有物的行为, 就像他们二人一样, 刚好的互相合适, 刚好的互相喜欢...

「正洙啊...我想继续包养你...」金希澈的话打断了朴正洙的思绪.

朴正洙转过头疑惑地看向了金希澈, 他还以为心意互通后的二人, 理应顺理成章地交往才对, 完全没想到金希澈会对他提出继续包养关系的要求.

「我的意思是...我想包养你一辈子...」金希澈微微地笑着, 脸上竟也难得地浮起了淡淡的红晕, 伸手把办公桌的抽屉打开, 从里面掏出了一个小小的方型盒子.

「这是...」朴正洙不敢相信地看了一眼那个小盒子又看了眼起身跪在了他面前的金希澈, 双唇微微地颤抖着, 眼眶蓄满了泪水.

「朴正洙, 我想包养你余生所有的日子, 我们的开始也许不太正统, 我们的过程也因为我的一时冲动而变得颠簸难行, 但我有绝对的信心, 在所有的误会都解开理清后, 我们一定可以拥有一个美好的结局...我是个很迟钝的人, 现在想来, 大概在看到你的第一眼, 你就已经在我心底里扎了根, 而我却等到在南怡岛的时候, 才意识到你在我心里面的地位...这双戒指, 其实从南怡岛回来的第二天, 我就已经找人去订制了, 没想到等你走了, 我才收到这双戒指...可我始终相信, 它是属于你的, 这个世界上也唯独只有你才能拥有它...所以朴正洙, 请问你愿意嫁给我吗?」金希澈深情的对话让朴正洙哭红了眼睛, 也让他自己也忍不住抽了抽鼻子.

纯白色的小方盒里摆放着一双对戒, 玫瑰金色的戒指上镶着二颗大小刚好并且相互交缠的红宝石, 红宝石是七月份的诞生石, 同时也是象征着永恒与坚贞的宝石, 代表着热情如火的美好爱情...

看着单膝跪在了地上的金希澈, 朴正洙的眼泪完全控制不住地从眼眶流出, 他捂住了嘴巴转过了身, 他想他这一辈子的眼泪大概都用光了在金希澈的身上了, 不管是前一阵伤心时流的泪, 还是现在这种幸福得让他不敢相信的眼泪.

金希澈上前从后抱紧了哭得浑身微微颤抖的人, 纤白的手抚上朴正洙的手轻轻摩挲, 把怀里的人转了过来, 吻掉了眼尾那摇摇欲坠的泪珠.

「所以, 要答应嫁给我吗?」金希澈扬起了酒窝凑到了朴正洙的面前.

「看你的表现囉!」朴正洙的腰被金希澈扣得紧紧的, 扭过了头不去看金希澈, 嘴角却忍不住地扬起了甜甜的梨窝.

「我表现一向都很好的啊!你刚刚也很满意的不是吗?这么快就忘记了吗?要不要再来一次提醒你一下?」金希澈的脸靠得很近, 鼻息喷洒在朴正洙的脸上, 灵动的大眼睛盯得朴正洙心跳都漏了一拍.

「我不是说这种表现啦...」朴正洙耳朵都泛红了, 想要挣开金希澈的怀抱, 却反而被抱得更紧.

「那...所以是要还是不要?」金希澈觉得朴正洙害羞的样子怎么看都看不够, 故意把朴正洙的腰扣得更紧, 凑近朴正洙微红的耳朵, 潮湿的呼吸喷在敏感的耳朵让朴正洙的脸又更红了.

「我不知道啦...」朴正洙环住了金希澈的腰, 笑着把脸埋进了男人的胸口.

「不知道什么?不知道要不要再来一次还是要不要嫁给我?」金希澈被怀里的人可爱的模样逗笑了,笑着在朴正洙的软发上吻了吻.

「我都不知道啦...」朴正洙把脸埋得更深, 嘴角的梨窝却也跟着深了起来, 屁股忽然被一下子托了起来, 朴正洙吓了一跳, 双脚连忙环住了金希澈的腰.

「这就让你知道!」再次被金希澈推倒在办公桌上, 朴正洙扬起了幸福的甜笑, 拉下了同样笑得幸福的男人的脖子送上了一个甜腻的吻.

END


	17. Chapter 17

20岁一心护兄大学生赫 x 23直线球总裁助理海  
30岁占有欲强总裁澈 x 25岁被迫下海mb特  
一发完 HE

(番外一)

金氏集团...

李赫宰抬头看了一眼面前的高楼, 拽紧了拳头就走了进去, 和前台的人谎称自己是预约了来面试的人, 成功混了进去后才悄悄往顶楼的总裁办公室走去.

一个月前, 他哥朴正洙突然打电话给他说自己要订婚了, 他满心欢喜地以为他哥终于忘了那个害他伤心欲绝的混蛋, 可没想到他哥竟然支支吾吾地告诉他, 和他订婚的人就是那个混蛋?

他花了将近半个小时的时间希望说服他哥不要和那个混蛋在一起, 可他哥也不知道被灌了什么迷汤, 不管他说什么, 他哥都能找到理由反过来说服他, 害他劝阻不成还硬生生吃了半个小时的狗粮.

他本来还想要继续给他哥说下去, 没想到电话那边忽然传来了另一个男人的声音, 他哥竟然就因为他喊了一句正洙就把他的电话给挂了!

他温柔又完美的哥哥要被人拐跑了!气得他差点就冲出学校要买机票飞回来, 无奈刚开学的课一节都不能掉, 好不容易等到学校的一个小假期, 今天就让他来教训教训那个敢欺负他哥还把他哥拐跑的混蛋吧!

「呯」

李赫宰用力把办公室的大门打开, 书桌前一个正弯腰在收拾文件的人转了过来, 眼里闪过了一丝震惊后又迅速恢复了镇定的样子.

李赫宰看了一眼那个男人, 皮肤还挺白晢的, 一双大眼睛水汪汪地眨着, 确实很好看, 难怪他哥会被这个男人迷惑到.

「请问...你有什么事吗?」那个好看的男人张嘴说话的样子也好好看, 李赫宰过了一秒才反应过来自己今天是来给他那个所谓的未来哥夫一个下马威的, 伸手拢了拢自己的浏海, 心里为自己差点也被面前那人的美貌迷惑到这件事感到十分羞愧.

「你!你就是那个长得世界第一好看却敢让我哥难过到在街上哭晕过去的混蛋对吧!我跟你说, 我不知道你用什么方法把我哥哄好, 反正我是不会这么轻易原谅你的!要是敢再让我哥伤心的话, 我保证我不会放过你!」李赫宰一口气把刚刚在飞机上想好的话全都骂了出来, 心里暗暗为自己骂人的流畅程度而洋洋得意.

「你就是朴先生的弟弟吧?你搞错了...我不是金总...我是金总的助理, 我叫李东海...金总和朴先生去北海道旅行了, 昨晚刚上的飞机...」李东海微微地笑着, 对于莫名其妙被骂了一顿这件事也不生气, 迅速就从男生的话里找到有用的信息整合出合理的推测.

「啊?对....对不起...我看办公室里就你一个人在...而且...我哥说金希澈是世界上长得最好看的人...所以我就以为...真的很对不起!」李赫宰尴尬地看了看面前温柔地笑着的人, 手不好意思地在耳后挠了挠.

「所以...在你眼里...我是世界上最好看的吗?」李东海笑着凑到李赫宰面前, 李赫宰被突然靠近的人吓了一跳, 可双眼却看着面前那人好看的脸孔挪不开眼睛, 心里也扑通扑通地跳得飞快.

「如果要道歉的话...请我吃饭吧!」李东海笑得更灿烂了, 嘴角扬起了一个好看的弧度, 李赫宰看得入迷, 迷迷糊糊就点头答应了.

餐厅里...

看着李赫宰几乎把脸都要埋进面前的盘子里, 一副真的就只是来吃饭的样子, 李东海不禁有些纳闷, 要不是看李赫宰的耳朵一直发红, 他差点就要怀疑自己的魅力了.

虽然二人第一次见面的情景不是很美好, 可从看到李赫宰的第一眼起, 李东海就知道他一直以来想要寻找的人出现了, 撇开工作不说, 他李东海向来是个简单直接的人, 所以既然李赫宰不敢做些什么, 那就让他主动出击吧!

「赫宰xi...是真的觉得我很好看吗?」李东海双手捧着自己的脸颊, 大眼睛一眨一眨地看向对面的人.

「啊?啊...是...是啊...李...李先生是我见过最好看的人...」李赫宰被突然开口说话的李东海吓了一跳, 下意识抬起头就看到那双明亮的大眼睛, 吓得差点就要被嘴里的炒饭呛到了.

「叫我东海就好了...我反而觉得赫宰才是更有魅力的人呢...所以赫宰啊....」李东海伸出一只手覆在李赫宰放在桌面的手上, 凑前了身一点一点的靠近, 李赫宰的心毫无节奏地狂跳着, 李东海轻笑了一声, 在李赫宰的嘴角印上了一个吻.

「要试试跟我谈恋爱吗?」李东海后退的那一刻, 李赫宰在对方的眼中看到了满脸通红的自己.

一个礼拜后...

金希澈打开家的大门时, 朴正洙正好把最后一盘菜放到了餐桌上, 听到钥匙的声音, 转过头来给了金希澈一个甜腻的笑容, 嘴角依旧挂着动人的梨窝.

「忙了一整天好想你啊..」金希澈换上拖鞋从后环抱上朴正洙的腰, 把整张脸都埋进怀里人的颈窝里, 贪婪地嗅着怀里人身上淡淡的香味.

「我也想你了...」身后传来熟悉的体温, 朴正洙嘴角的梨窝刻得更深了, 金希澈掰着他的下巴吻了他好一会儿, 才把他环在自己的大腿上开始吃晚饭.

「李助理今天辞职了, 马上就走的那一种...」吃完饭过后, 金希澈搂着朴正洙坐在沙发上闲聊着.

「我知道, 刚刚你回家前我收到了赫宰的信息...他们现在应该已经在飞机上了...」想起自己的弟弟竟然因为去教训金希澈而和李东海相遇, 然后发展迅速, 不到一个礼拜就把人直接拐去了国外, 朴正洙忍不住慨叹缘份的奇妙, 轻轻笑了一声, 把自己整个人都窝进金希澈的怀里.

「你弟就这样把我的助理拐跑了, 你打算怎么赔偿我?」金希澈轻轻捏着朴正洙的下巴.

「你不是也把他哥拐走了吗?」朴正洙举起左手在金希澈的面前扬了一下, 看着戴在朴正洙中指上的订婚戒指, 金希澈忍不住笑了笑, 抓着朴正洙的手轻吻了一下.

「其实能造就他们俩我还是很开心的, 毕竟一个是你弟弟, 一个是帮了我这么多年的助理...只是没了助理真的很不方便, 一时三刻也不知道去哪儿再聘一个...」金希澈一想到从明天起, 自己就得亲自处理那么多的琐碎事就觉得头疼了.

「那...要不我给你介绍一个?我有个朋友和我感情可好了, 好到我们可以睡在同一张床上!」朴正洙伸出手指在金希澈的胸口上无聊地划着圈.

「什么?男的还是女的?不对...男的女的都不准!你只能跟我睡一起!」金希澈抓着朴正洙乱动的手, 扣紧了怀里人的细腰, 额头抵着朴正洙的, 脸上写满了醋意.

「噗!骗你的啦!」朴正洙看着金希澈紧张丐丐的模样, 一下没忍住就笑了出来, 梨窝随着笑容一抖一抖地颤着, 画面美好得金希澈差点要挪不开眼.

「看来我的小未婚夫被我宠坏了..你说我该怎么教训他才好呢?」听到金希澈的话, 朴正洙笑着从金希澈的怀里钻了出来, 没跑二步就又被金希澈从后拦腰抱了起来, 小小的情趣让二人脸上的笑意都更浓了.

「想逃去哪儿啊?没用的, 逃不掉的!这辈子你都不可能从我身边逃掉的...」金希澈轻轻在朴正洙的肩上咬了一口, 怀里的人转了过来环住了男人的脖子, 踮了踮脚在男人的厚唇上印上了一个吻.

「那巧了...我本来也没想逃...」朴正洙脸颊上挂着甜腻的梨窝, 金希澈也扬起脸颊上的酒窝, 扶着怀里人的后脑勺吻了上去, 一吻结束, 朴正洙乖巧地把自己窝进金希澈的怀里, 任由男人把他带去卧室好好教训自己.

夜还很长, 他们的夜才刚刚开始...

END


End file.
